La fille Lestrange
by Dolores-de-mes-douleurs
Summary: Bellatrix, éprise à en mourir de Voldemort, n'a pas eu d'enfant de son mariage dépassionné avec Rodolphus... Et s'il en avait été autrement ? Je vous présente Vega Lestrange, fille taciturne, connue pour sa haine de son cousin... un certain Drago Malefoy. Voici l'histoire des méchants de HP. Mais les gentils sont aussi là ;)
1. Prologue : Vega Sandre Lestrange

Bonjour, les amis !

Avant toute chose, je voudrais prévenir que cette histoire est une interprétation très libre. Pas au point d'être une alternative, mais il y a tout de même un personnage de mon crû qui vient bouleverser l'histoire, la fille de Béatrix Lestrange, vous l'aurez compris.

Par conséquent, si vous êtes allergiques aux histoires un peu décalées, passez votre chemin, celle vous énervera et j'en serais désolée. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire que ma fic ne tiendra pas compte de certains éléments de l'histoire originale, comme vous vous en doutez.

Autre chose, rating M mérité, même si pas omniprésent.

Enfin, les personnages (sauf un :) )et le domaine appartiennent bien sûr à JKR.

Tout cela étant dit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ;)

* * *

**Prologue : Vega Sandre Lestrange**

_Il est des caractères entiers, trop tranchés pour être équilibrés. Le terreau des héros et des bourreaux. Capables du pire comme du meilleur._

Une averse d'été. Le soleil terminait de se coucher paresseusement, et la pluie claquait doucement sur les vitres. Les cris de Beatrix déchiraient cette douce musique. Douleur ou jouissance ? Personne n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'on savait, c'était que la folle venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille. C'était le dix-sept juillet 1980.

– Elle s'appellera Vega Sandre Lestrange, murmura Beatrix.

Ainsi naquit la fille unique de Beatrix Lestrange, un peu plus d'un mois après le fils de Narcissa, Drago.

Vega était une enfant très calme, particulièrement docile et montrant de véritables prédispositions pour la magie. Elle parlait peu, cachant son visage rougissant derrière ses cheveux de jais, contrastant fortement avec son teint d'albâtre. Tout le contraire de son cousin Drago, qui, adoré par sa mère, avait tout le monde à ses pieds. De parents, elle n'en avait pas vraiment : Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient à Azkaban depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Les Malefoy l'avaient recueillie, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser une Sang-Pur aux bons soins d'un orphelinat crasseux.

– Vega, qu'as-tu donc à rêver ?

La fillette se glaça. La voix de Lucius Malefoy avait toujours eu cet effet sur elle, doucereuse, glissante, dangereuse…

– Rien, mon oncle.

Drago lui lança un regard narquois.

– Apparemment, Vega, tu es distraite, ce soir.

Vega retint un soupir elle détestait cet imbécile de cousin. Toujours à la titiller, lui mettre une araignée dans les cheveux, à l'insulter d'orpheline.

– Je pensais à ce livre que j'ai lu, sur les potions. Je veux préparer ma rentrée à Poudlard.

– C'est une initiative fort louable, constata Lucius. J'espère que tu fais de même, Drago.

– Bien sûr, Père, mentit Drago avec aplomb. C'est même moi qui ai conseillé à Vega d'agir ainsi.

Quand Lucius eut le dos tourné, il lui lança ce regard méprisant dont il avait le secret, avec ses sourcils arqués, qu'il haussa. Le garçonnet n'avait jamais eu grande affection pour sa cousine. Sous prétexte qu'elle était une Sang-Pur – ce qu'il était lui-même, bordel ! – , on l'adulait.

Drago ne comprenait pas les regards d'admiration que lui lançaient ses parents. Cette déférence inconnue le dérangeait profondément. C'était _lui_, que ses parents devaient admirer. Or, ils faisaient l'inverse : ils lui disaient de prendre exemple sur _elle_. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'ils trouvaient à sa cousine. Elle était timide, maladroite, pas spécialement rusée.

Et pourtant. Drago sentait bien que ses parents l'admiraient. Eux, si exigeants, si difficiles. Le petit blond se rendit compte qu'il la regardait avec insistance et morgue, voyant l'air contrarié qu'elle arborait. Une petite mine gênée, s'obstinant à regarder ailleurs.

C'était bien la chose qu'il détestait le plus, chez sa cousine Vega : cette lâcheté. Une ombre craintive se promenait toujours sur son visage pâle, n'inspirant que mépris à Drago, qui avait une disposition naturelle à l'arrogance, l'extrême fierté et l'amour de soi.

Vega avait toujours eu conscience de ce mépris, que Drago n'avait jamais caché, mais dans son cœur de petite fille, avide de l'amour que ses parents n'avaient pu lui donner, elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire qu'il n'était pas _si mauvais_. Après le dîner, alors qu'elle était dans son lit, à se retourner. Le lendemain aurait lieu sa rentrée. A Poudlard. Une école de magie. Où il y aurait tout plein de personnes comme elles.

Elle sourit : elle allait enfin avoir des amis. Drago ne l'avait jamais aimée, mais bientôt, elle allait avoir des nouveaux après tout, se dit-elle, son cousin se sentait peut-être aussi seul qu'elle. Et elle, dans tout ça ? Avait-elle jamais fait un geste vers lui ? Il n'était pas amical, mais elle non plus n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui d'être timide, qui se cachait derrière son agressivité ?

Ni une, ni deux, Vega décida d'aller le trouver. Elle traversa les couloirs sombres de la demeure des Malefoy, jusqu'à la chambre du petit prince de la maison. Evidemment, il ne dormait pas. Elle frappa doucement.

– Entre, Pleurnicheuse.

Comment savait-il que c'était elle ?

– Bonsoir, Drago.

Il ne répondit pas, la dardant d'un regard hostile.

– Bon, tu vas parler ou tu retournes dormir ? J'étais occupé, là.

C'est ce qu'avait constaté Vega avec un sourire : il lisait le livre de Potions, acheté précédemment sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ainsi, elle avait quand même fini par l'influencer.

– En fait, expliqua-t-elle, je venais pour te dire que…

Elle s'interrompit : comment présenter la chose ?

– Que ?

– Nous pourrions être amis, dit-elle en rougissant. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas des masses, mais ça pourrait changer. On va aller à Poudlard, et on est cousins…

– Oui, certainement, dit Drago avec un sourire distrait.

En fait, il lui parlait par réflexe, observant le tissu blanc qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un mouchoir de soie, offert par sa mère avant qu'elle n'allât à Azkaban. Elle le tenait toujours contre elle, et crispait les doigts dessus quand elle était angoissée, ou contrariée.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, dit Drago, reprenant ses esprits. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi aussi. Et je suis désolé, si parfois je t'embête.

« Parfois » était un adorable euphémisme, mais Vega était bien trop contente pour le relever.

– Oh Drago ! dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Drago remarqua que ce devait être la première fois qu'elle lui souriait. Du moins, avec de la vraie joie.

– Pourquoi tiens-tu toujours ce mouchoir ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est celui de ma mère, dit Vega en le caressant avec tendresse. La seule chose qui me reste d'elle.

– Elle te manque ?

– Oui. Même si je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, elle me manque terriblement. Et parfois, confia la jeune fille, j'ai l'impression que tout l'amour de ma mère est dedans. Je veux dire… Comme si elle l'avait choisi ce doux pour me dire qu'elle m'aime malgré la distance. Touche comme il est doux.

Malefoy fit bien plus que le toucher. Il lui arracha. Choquée, elle ne put que rester immobile, bouche bée, tandis que d'un geste vif, il le déchirait à l'aide de ses dents, avant de terminer de le mettre en lambeaux à la main.

Puis il ricana devant son air ahuri.

– Quoi tu croyais vraiment que _moi_, j'allais être ami avec _toi_ ? Et pourquoi, je te prie ? Laisse-moi rire ! lâcha-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole.

Les yeux inondés de larmes, Vega le fixa un long moment. Drago cessa soudainement de rire, intrigué. Les yeux bleus de sa cousine n'étaient plus que des abîmes… de haine. Plus de peur ou de douleur seul demeurait un concentré de détestation intense et de colère brûlante.

– Ouh la, elle est pas contente, la Pleurnicheuse.

Soudain, Malefoy perdit son sourire, au profit d'un rictus de terreur : les yeux de Vega étaient rouges. _Rouges._

Il n'eut pas le temps de ratiociner davantage : un bruit tonitruant retentit et le petit Malefoy fut projeté contre le mur d'en face, alors que l'ensemble des meubles prenait feu. Vega sentit le vertige l'envahir, puis ce fut le noir total.

**_Sens le courroux enflammer tes veines, fille du glorieux péché,_**

**_Sens la haine envahir ton âme de sa justesse bienfaitrice_**

**_Et noie tes crimes dans le sang des Impurs_**

Vega se réveilla en sueur. Cette voix… Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien. Personne. Qui avait parlé ? Elle respira de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle se souvenait petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé. Drago, son mouchoir… sa colère, une colère sans fond, puis le feu…

– Tu es réveillée, ma_ chérie_ ?

Vega frissonna en entendant la manière dont le mot « chérie » avait été prononcé par Narcissa Malefoy. Il y avait tant de dégoût… et de crainte.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Vega. Il y avait du feu…

– Oui, du feu, coupa Narcissa plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

S'apercevant du raidissement de sa nièce, la femme blonde plaqua un sourire sur son visage, et un baiser sur le front de Vega.

– Tu as été sujette à une émotion forte – Drago t'embêtait – et tu as usé de magie.

– Et comment ! commenta Lucius en entrant. Le fait que tu aies pu lancer une telle décharge du fait de ta colère est une preuve que tu seras une grande sorcière. Une formidable sorcière.

– Comment va Drago ?

– Il n'a rien. Un peu secoué, et quelques ecchymoses, mais il n'a rien. L'important, c'est que tu as un potentiel énorme.

Vega était confuse, tiraillée entre plusieurs sentiments. Le soulagement de ne pas avoir tué son cousin, la déception de ne pas l'avoir blessé davantage, la honte d'éprouver le sentiment précédent, et surtout, le malaise… Dans quelle famille de tarés était-elle donc ? Le père qui se réjouissait qu'elle eût foutu une raclée et une trouille mémorable à son fils…

Etrangement, Drago, qui écoutait la petite conversation des trois autres derrière la porte, pensait la même chose que sa cousine alitée. Elle avait tenté de le _tuer_ et ce fait ne choquait _personne_. Au contraire, son père avait balayé d'un sourire les terribles blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées. Tout ça pour un mouchoir stupide, offert par une hystérique ! Et Lucius n'hésitait pas à féliciter la petite folle – qui tenait de sa mère, sans nul doute – alors que lui-même souffrait le martyre – oui, le martyre ! –, sans que personne ne s'en souciât. Même sa mère était près de l'intruse.

Il détestait Vega. Il la haïssait, elle, qui derrière ses airs de sainte-nitouche, avait la plus grande des perfidies, et lui avait volé sa famille, telle un coucou introduit clandestinement dans un nid étranger.

Au final, elle gagnait toujours. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il lui ferait payer.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

La rentrée arriva finalement. Vega la vit passer d'un air absent, spectatrice de sa propre vie, jusqu'au moment fatidique : la répartition entre les Maisons. Elle n'avait aucune préférence personnelle. Lucius ne jurait que par Serpentard, mais elle n'en avait cure. Une chose seule lui importait : ne pas être orientée vers la même que son cousin. Lorsqu'elle entendit le Choixpeau envoyer Malefoy vers Serpentard, elle comprit quelle Maison elle devait éviter.

L'appréhension commença à monter en elle. Rassure-toi, se morigéna-t-elle, il y a soixante-quinze pourcents de chance pour que tu sois satisfaite. Oui, et puis, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la Maison dépendait du caractère. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec ce crétin de Malefoy. Et puis, elle aimait étudier… peut-être irait-elle à Serdaigle. L'idée lui plut.

– Gryffondor, dit le Choixpeau.

Un jeune garçon brun avec des lunettes se réjouit, avant de rejoindre ses semblables. Harry Potter, le seul à avoir résisté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius parlait du Seigneur de Ténèbres comme de Dieu, et de ce « damné Potter » comme d'un monstre. Vega n'avait pas d'avis. Quand vint son tour, sa gorge se noua.

Le Choixpeau se tut durant quelques secondes, comme hésitant. Le cœur de Vega battait à lui percer la poitrine.

– Ser…

_Daigle, daigle, daigle, daigle, s'il te plaît Choixpeau, daigle…_

– …pentard.

Vega retint ses larmes à grand-peine. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas le courage des lions, pas l'intelligence des aigles… mais la ruse des serpents.

**_Vous finirez à Serpentard_**

**_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_**

**_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_**

**_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins (1)_**

Elle alla rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades, dont son cousin, couverte d'une huée inattendue. Apparemment, son ennemi juré n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'entourer de sbires, déjà à sa botte. Vega sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

– Malefoy, tu t'es trouvé des copines ? railla-t-elle. Parce qu'avec la tronche de bougie allumée que tu te traînes, t'as bien besoin de conseils, question look. D'ailleurs voici le premier : arrête de plaquer tes cheveux comme s'ils allaient s'envoler ça te donne l'air d'un coton-tige imbibé de pisse.

Le visage de Malefoy se crispa, tandis que les rires fusaient, dans les autres Maisons, et parmi quelques rares Serpentards.

Alors ainsi, elle était Serpentarde ? Soit. Elle serait Serpentarde. Mais la pire de toutes.

_La pire_

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Je continue, c'est bien ? J'abandonne, c'est nul ? Envie de connaître la suite ou s'en fout complètement ? Je continue ou j'arrête le massacre ?

* * *

**Note**

**1) Extrait d'une chanson du Choixpeau, vous l'aurez reconnu (Source : WikiHarryPotter)**


	2. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre, qui fait défiler les années assez rapidement pour entrer au coeur de l'intrigue.

Mais avant, **RAR** :

**Bonilia** : Heureuse d'avoir pu t'intéresser ! Voici la suite immédiatement, chef :)

**Areina James**: "Impatience" raaah ça fait trop plaisir, en tout cas, voici la suite =)

**Béatrice** : Quelle belle et longue review. J'adore. Je suis super contente que ça te donne envie de lire la suite. Pour le caractère de Vega, j'essaie d'en faire une fille profonde et complexe. Mais sa fragilité et sa douceur ne la quitteront, bien que parfois refoulées.

Dis donc, je vois que tu as des projets pour cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Je ne te dis rien pour l'instant, tu verras par la suite ce qui colle ou pas ;)

****Gros **MERCI **et bisous à vous trois, en tout cas, d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ma modeste petite fic :)

J'arrête de vous embêter, here is la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La pire de tous, je l'avais juré **

_Si c'est le son des mandragores hurlant à la mort qui vous effraie, alors je les sortirai de leur pot une à une. Mais le drame des armures, c'est qu'elles sont lourdes._

Drago fulminait : comment cette petite peste d'orpheline pleurnicheuse avait-elle osé l'humilier publiquement ? Déjà, ce crétin congénital de Potter l'avait rembarré devant tout le monde, au profit de son gueux roux d'ami.

Le jeune garçon s'étonnait de la témérité de sa cousine. Il s'était attendu à la voir fondre en larmes, voire même s'enfuir vers les toilettes. Mais non, elle lui avait répondu, et elle avait même amusé la galerie. Elle le paierait.

D'ailleurs, alors que le petit-déjeuner occupait la majorité des élèves, Vega était seule. Les hibous avaient apporté le courrier Drago constata avec joie qu'elle n'en avait pas, exception faite du journal, qu'elle lisait avec désintérêt.

– Pas d'amis ? demanda Drago, ricanant. Dommage pour toi, moi j'en ai plein.

– Pas de cerveau ? répondit-elle sur le même ton, un sourire factice plaqué sur les lèvres. Dommage pour toi, moi j'en ai un.

Quelques Serpentards eurent l'audace de rire, mais le regard polaire de Malefoy les calma immédiatement. Ainsi, le coup d'éclat d'hier n'était pas seulement une crise ? Elle croyait pouvoir continuer de lui tenir tête ? Mais où donc était passée la môme qui avait peur de son ombre ?

Ils commencèrent avec un cours de Métamorphose. Apercevant Minerva Mcgonagall, Vega sut que la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Quand elle la vit, pour la première fois, remettre son cousin à sa place, elle décida que même sans réciprocité, elle serait sa prof préférée.

Le cours se déroulait sans heurts, quand soudain Vega posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, après que la prof lui eût donné la parole.

– Pouvez-vous nous parler des Animagi ?

– C'est au programme de troisième année, mais peut-être l'un de vous saura-t-il donner une brève définition.

Evidemment, Hermione Granger leva la main à s'en arquer le corps pour être interrogée. Vega observa cet exercice de contorsionniste d'un œil troublé : pourquoi était-elle si déterminée à répondre ? De toute façon, personne d'autre ne levait la main.

– Granger, dit Minerva.

– Les Animagi sont des personnes ayant la faculté de se transformer en animaux. A ne pas confondre avec les personnes qui peuvent se transformer en animaux sans garder leur conscience humaine. En effet, est Animagus celui peut se transformer en animal et garder son être intérieur intact. Cet apprentissage est long, fastidieux et on ignore jusqu'à sa fin à quel animal on sera mené. Sept Animagi sont actuellement déclarés. Parce qu'évidemment, il faut être déclaré au Ministère pour être Animagus, sans quoi on est dans l'illégalité. Je…

– Merci, miss Granger.

« Eh bien, quelle encyclopédie… » songea Vega, avant de croiser le regard de ladite encyclopédie. Hermione sourit gentiment, sentant d'instinct que la timidité de Vega la laissant pantoise. Vega sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les refoula, mais ne put réprimer le sentiment de gratitude qui l'envahit.

On lui avait souri. Pas un sourire à la Narcissa, teinté de peur et d'hypocrisie. Pas un sourire sadique à la Lucius. Un simple sourire amical. Gratuit.

– On cherche des amis chez les Sang-de-Bourbes parce que les Sang-Purs ne veulent pas de toi ? siffla une voix détestée.

Vega le foudroya du regard.

– Ne te fatigue pas, Lestrange. Même si les Gryffondors sont des misérables traîtres à leur sang, même eux ne voudront pas de toi. Qui voudrait être ami avec toi ?

– C'est vrai, dit Vega. Moi je n'achète pas mes amis à coups de galions, alors j'en ai certainement moins que toi, Malefoy.

Malefoy crispa la mâchoire. Il n'aimait pas la nouvelle Vega et se surprit à se languir de l'ancienne. Il la ferait revenir, se dit-il. Il la ferait pleurer.

– Elle t'a souri par pitié, ou pire, pour jouer avec toi et ensuite raconter à ses copines qu'elle a bien eu une Serpentarde. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, misé…

– Mr Malefoy ! Est-ce que mon cours vous dérange ? tonna la voix claquante de Mc Gonagall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la fin des cours, alors que Vega prenait l'air, allongée sur l'herbe de la cour, elle vit arriver un groupe de trois Gryffondors. Granger l'encyclopédie, Potter le Survivant et Weasley… le Weasley.

– Salut, dit justement le Weasley. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

– Moi, c'est Harry. Harry Potter.

– Sans blague, taquina Hermione. Tout le monde sait qui tu es. Moi, c'est Hermione Granger.

– Vega Lestrange, murmura-t-elle machinalement.

– J'ai adoré comment tu as rembarré cet arrogant Malefoy, dit Ron en riant. Coton-tige mouillé de pisse, il fallait oser.

– Tu as l'air intéressée par le cours de Métamorphose. On pourra réviser ensemble, si tu veux.

– En fait, renchérit Harry, pour compléter le trio, on voulait te dire que même si tu es une Serpentarde, on pourrait devenir amis. On voit bien que t'adhères pas à leur mentalité de connards. Et que tu es toujours seule.

_Elle t'a souri par pitié…_

– Oui, nous on s'en fiche des maisons. Enfin, taquina Ron, les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs, mais tu as l'air pas mal pour une Serpentarde.

_…ou pire, pour jouer avec toi et ensuite raconter à ses copines qu'elle a bien eu une Serpentarde. _

– Non, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Encore moins si c'est un roux, une touffue et un binoclard sans talent.

Les visages des trois Gryffondor se déformèrent. Elle s'attendit à des insultes en réponse, mais ne reçut qu'un trio d'expressions déçues. Dégoûtées.

_C'était autrement plus douloureux._

Elle n'entendit pas les mots qu'ils prononcèrent avant de partir. Seulement la voix de Drago.

« Tu mourras seule et misérable, comme ta tarée de mère croupit à Azkaban ». Incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle éclata en sanglots longtemps retenus. Non, elle n'était pas comme les Serpentards. Elle n'était pas cruelle et dure. Elle était seule et misérable.

Drago avait raison. En plus de tout cela, elle était dégueulasse : elle venait de rejeter une demande sympathique. Mais était-elle vraiment sympathique ? Après tout, puisque Drago avait raison sur elle, il pouvait très bien avoir raison sur eux.

Elle sanglotait doucement. Voyant cela, Drago, qui la regardait de loin, sourit. Elle n'avait donc pas changé. Elle jouait simplement un rôle, dans un costume de scène trop grand pour elle. Rasséréné à cette idée, il eut même la bonté d'âme de renoncer à la farce qu'il allait lui faire. Après tout, elle pleurait déjà : il réserverait son mauvais tour à un jour où elle tenterait encore de faire la fière.

« Ah, Drago, tu es trop bon », songea le jeune Malefoy en s'éloignant.

En proie à des sentiments contradictoires, Vega pleura encore un peu, puis décida d'aller s'excuser auprès des trois Gryffondors. Au moment du dîner, elle s'approcha vers eux, mais lorsqu'ils la regardèrent avec mépris, elle fut dissuadée.

Ce faux départ scella définitivement son destin. Elle perçut cela comme un signe, bien qu'elle s'en voulût. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que son cousin Drago venait de gagner sa première bataille. La première d'une longue série.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Des monstres, noirs, grands. Du sang. Des enfants. Jeunes. Pâles. Le feu, partout. Les enfants crient._

**_Mourez, misérables impurs_**

**_Aberration bâtarde_**

**_Mourez, Sangs-de-Bourbe,_**

**_Que vos chairs se déchirent_**

**_Que le feu purifie vos cadavres pathétiques_**

_Elle veut crier. Elle ne peut pas. Elle veut fuir. Elle ne peut pas. Les enfants : au feu. Larmes, cris, terreur. Ils brûlent._

Vega s'éveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux humides de larmes pivotèrent longtemps à la recherche des enfants et du feu. Mais elle ne vit que les murs de son dortoir, à Poudlard. Elle entendit également Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson respirer régulièrement – et ronfler, apparemment, pour l'une de deux au moins.

Passant une main sur son front, elle se demanda d'où provenait ce rêve étrange. Elle renonça à se recoucher, de peur de refaire cet horrible cauchemar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mois passants, Vega s'affirma comme une élève indépendante et rebelle, à la scolarité trouble. Ses résultats, globalement bons, étaient excellents dans les matières qui l'intéressaient (Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du Mal…), médiocres dans les disciplines qu'elle qualifiait d'inutiles (Divination, Histoire de la Magie, étude des Moldus).

Mais ce qui semblait l'intéresser le plus était sans conteste le Quidditch, pour lequel elle ne lésinait pas sur les efforts, depuis que Rogue l'avait promue au poste de gardien, au sein de l'équipe des Serpentards.

En dehors des cours, elle était connue pour ses bêtises. Entre ses escapades dans la forêt interdite, la fois où elle avait tenté de brûler le Choixpeau pour se venger de l'avoir envoyée à Serpentard et ses répliques acerbes, la jeune fille passait presque tout son temps libre en retenue.

Ce qui n'était pas si gênant, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le moindre ami. Les élèves des autres maisons la craignaient, et ceux de sa propre maison la méprisaient parce que Drago jugeait bon de le faire, et parce qu'elle ne souscrivait pas au leadership de ce dernier. Sans compter qu'avec tous les points qu'elle faisait perdre à Serpentard, la Maison était bonne dernière chaque année.

Mais si personne n'était vraiment ami avec Vega, tous devaient admettre qu'elle égayait les jours de Poudlard.

En ce qui concernait son illustre cousin, Vega entretenait des relations glaciales. Ils ne se parlaient que pour s'échanger des insultes. Mais au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, ils avaient de moins en moins d'occasions de se parler, se contentant de s'ignorer froidement.

Physiquement, Vega prenait une remarquable beauté. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands, ourlés de sombres et longs cils. Son visage, qui avait la pâleur de celui de Drago, était finement tracé, aristocratique. Une bouche pulpeuse comme celle de sa mère, une chevelure noire, comme celle des Black.

Ondulée et soyeuse, se prélassant paresseusement jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Malgré cela, aucun garçon ne lui tournait autour. Du moins pas ouvertement. Aussi pour le bal organisé en l'honneur de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, la jeune fille se retrouvait sans cavalier. Bien sûr, elle s'en moquait éperdument, voire méprisait ces ridicules petits couples. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire. Et faire croire à tout le monde, pour parfaire son personnage si bien travaillé de dure à cuire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Avec qui iras-tu au bal, Drago ? demanda Blaise Zabini, se désintéressant de son repas.

– Parkinson, lâcha le garçon sans vraiment y prêter attention.

– Pas mal, apprécia Zabini.

– Et ta cousine, elle y va avec qui ? demanda soudainement Crabbe.

Drago Malefoy lança un regard de biais à son laquais, qui rougit.

– Peut-on savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Crabbe eut un petit sourire timide.

– Bah, elle est jolie… bégaya-t-il.

– Elle est surtout siphonnée du bocal, dit Zabini.

– Tu as perdu l'esprit, mon pauvre Crabbe, dit Malefoy avec plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– C'est vrai ! dit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te faire craquer, Crabbe ?

– Elle a dû lui donner un cookie, persiffla Drago.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, mais cessèrent bien vite quand tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle commune, dans laquelle tout le monde dînait.

Rusard poussait devant lui Vega Lestrange, qui ne se débattait pas.

– J'ai pris la demoiselle sur le fait ! annonça-t-il avec agressivité.

– Sur quel fait ? demanda Rogue avec un brin de lassitude.

– Elle tentait de s'introduire dans les cachots où vous dispensez vos cours de Potions.

– Pour quelle raison ? demanda Rogue en transperçant la jeune fille du regard.

« Pour fabriquer une potion anti-cheveux gras » voulut-elle répondre, avant de se raviser.

Curieusement, elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer désobligeante envers Rogue. Elle n'en avait pas le cœur. Rogue avait beau être un professeur austère aux cheveu gras et au nez disgracieux, il était sympathique. Et si Vega ne craignait plus la cruauté, elle était sans défense contre la bonté

– J'voulais créer un philtre d'amour pour que Rusard m'invite au bal de Noël, dit-elle, singeant le ton rêveur des midinettes amoureuses.

La salle se fendit d'un énorme rire, tandis que Rusard pestait.

– Vous allez avoir trois heures de retenue !

– Avec vous ? espéra-t-elle, l'air gourmand.

– Insolente ! Ah, que n'ai-je choisi une école où les sévices corporels sont permis…

– Cela suffit, dit Rogue froidement. Suivez-moi, miss Lestrange. Dumbledore se chargera de vous trouver une punition adéquate. Pour ma part, je sèche : vous êtes déjà en retenue tous les soirs de ce mois.

Cette remarque provoqua de nouveau les rires des élèves de Poudlard, tandis que Rogue emmenait la cancre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme l'accueillit avec un sourire mutin.

– Eh bien, miss Lestrange.

– Eh bien Dumbledore.

Le directeur lui lança un regard inquisiteur, à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

– Pourquoi, miss Lestrange ?

– J'vous l'ai dit, je voulais fab…

– Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande.

Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Je veux la vérité : pourquoi vouliez-vous pénétrer le cachot de Rogue ?

_Parce que j'ai peur de dormir. Parce que je vois le diable tous les soirs en rêve. Parce que je vois du feu, du sang et des gosses joufflus se faire découper, déchiqueter, cramer. Parce que j'entends cette horrible voix et ses chansons dégueulasses. Parce que chez Rogue il y a cette potion de sommeil sans rêve qui me réconcilierait avec mon lit. Cette potion qui m'aiderait à dormir plutôt que foutre la merde chaque nuit dans cette bâtisse rassurante. La bonne vieille Poudlard._

– Vous savez, je sais ce que vous ressentez, miss Lestrange.

– Pfft ! s'emporta-t-elle. Vous ne savez rien du tout, alors arrêtez de jouer la proximité.

Il répondit à cette insolence par un doux sourire.

– Un jour, miss Lestrange vous allez vous fatiguer. Le drame des armures, c'est qu'elles peuvent être lourdes à porter.

– Ouais, c'est intéressant, votre paradoxe, dit-elle d'un air négligent. Mais venons-en au fait : j'ai gagné quelle punition cette fois ?

– Celle d'aller vous coucher sans dîner ce soir.

Vega haussa le sourcil, devant cette punition de fillette, qui n'en était même pas une, avec tous les chocogrenouilles et autres friandises qu'elle avait dans sa chambre.

– Pourquoi ne me punissez-vous pas vraiment ?

– Tu le fais déjà très bien toi-même, Vega.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsqu'elle avait fini tous ses devoirs en avance, et révisé suffisamment, Hermione n'avait rien contre la lecture d'un ouvrage moldu. Malgré le froid, elle s'installa dans la cour, pour lire une pièce qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement : _Romeo et Juliette_, de Shakespeare.

– La sang-de-bourbe se cultive, persiffla Drago Malefoy, ses deux fidèles acolytes sur les talons.

– Ouais, dit Crabbe.

– Grave, dit Goyle.

Hermione, rougissant sous l'insulte, foudroya du regard Malefoy.

– Oui, je me cultive, c'est un passe-temps que tu sembles ignorer.

Crabbe et Goyle ne rirent pas : avisés, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient rire que quand c'était Drago qui lançait une vacherie.

– Comment oses-tu t'adresser directement à moi, espèce de sang-de-bourbe dégueulasse, dit Drago avec un mépris indicible.

Il lui arracha le livre et lut un passage au hasard, tout haut

– « L'amour est une fumée de soupirs ; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants ; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. ». Vous entendez ça, les gars ? Granger lit des bouquins à l'eau de rose. Elle cherche l'amour. Comme c'est attendrissant... On lui dit ou pas, que l'amour c'est pour les êtres humains et pas les dégoutants sang-de-bourbe ?

Cette fois, Crabbe et Goyle rirent tout leur soûl, bien que n'ayant pas saisi les subtilités humoristiques de la pique empoisonnée assénée par Malefoy.

Hermione fixa son détracteur avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir, refoulant ses larmes pour ne pas les offrir à cet imbécile de bourgeois.

Drago souriait, retrouvant dans cette résistance celle qu'opposait parfois sa cousine Vega à ses actes d'oppression. Ou plutôt une pâle copie de cette résistance. Parce que personne ne résistait comme Vega.

– _Tarentallegra !_

Un éclair jaillit d'un des arbres qui surplombaient la cour. Les jambes fines de Drago Malefoy, d'ordinaire si digne, se mirent à danser de manière incontrôlée. Hermione éclata de rire.

– Aidez-moi, idiots !

Crabbe et Goyle couraient autour de Malefoy, l'air paniqué.

– Mon père va en entendre parler ! s'époumona Drago, son visage d'albâtre.

Une silhouette tomba de l'arbre pour atterrir avec une grâce leste.

– Ton père doit prier pour être sourd avec tout ce que tu promets de lui faire entendre, lâcha négligemment Vega. _Finite Incantatem_.

Les jambes de Drago reprirent leur liberté et ses yeux lancèrent un regard prometteur de vengeance que Vega soutint froidement.

Il tourna les talons, noyau suivi par deux électrons disciplinés.

Vega ramassa son sac, qu'elle avait laissé aux pieds de l'arbre avant d'y monter.

– Attends !

– Hum, Granger ?

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Parce que Malefoy est un con. Et parce que ses âneries m'ont donné mal à la tête. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que je ne peux pas résister à son groove d'enfer.

Hermione se mit à rire mais s'interrompit, réalisant quelque chose.

– Tu connais le mot « groove » ? Dans la signification que tu as employée, c'est un mot moldu.

– Ouais. J't'avouerais que je l'utilise sans vraiment savoir où je l'ai appris. J'ai dû prêter une oreille trop attentive à un né-moldu.

– « Né-moldu » ?!

– Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy, ni un de ses sbires. Je ne vais pas me mettre à insulter des gens parce que sa Majesté La Fouine a décidé que c'était la mode.

– Alors tu ne détestes pas les nés-moldus ?

– Je déteste tout le monde, expliqua patiemment Vega. Mais pas plus les nés-moldus que les sang-pur.

Au lieu d'être horrifiée par cette sinistre sentence, Hermione s'esclaffa.

– Je crois bien qu'au final, c'est la plus totale forme de tolérance qui soit. Même moi, je n'aime pas tout le monde.

Vega ne répondit pas. Hermione se mit à fouiller dans son sac avant d'en sortir un livre avec une couverture en noir et blanc.

– Tiens !

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de lire ton truc de moldus ?

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux.

– Tu détestes les livres du monde magique tout autant, non ? rit-elle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! **

Long chapitre de suite :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous demande PLEASE de laisser des reviews, ça compte énormément ! J'en profite pour adresser un gros merci et un bisou d'amour à celles qui le font.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Animale sera ton âme, flou sera ton destin**

_Il ne faut jamais chercher son être animal avant d'avoir trouvé son humanité. Il ne faut pas chercher les réponses avant de savoir quelles sont les bonnes questions._

– C'est de ta faute, Malefoy !

– Ferme-la, Lestrange. Tu me chauffes les oreilles.

Vega souffla bruyamment.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu laisses s'échapper cette cochonnerie de vif d'or ?! Et contre les Gryffondors, en plus ! Potter doit bien se marrer, espèce de crétin fini !

Les disputes post-quidditch étaient fréquentes, surtout chez les Serpentards, mais lorsque Lestrange et Malefoy s'asticotaient, les choses prenaient des proportions exagérées, aussi la scène avait attiré un large public.

– Lestrange, surveille ton langage, prévint Drago d'un air mauvais. D'abord, si tu n'avais pas laissé tes putains de cercles pour aller lancer des souaffles, on n'en serait pas là !

– Sauf que j'en ai laissé passer qu'un seul, de souaffle, et que toi tu leur as donné cent…

– _Bloclang !_

La langue de Vega perdit alors toute indépendance.

– Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est bien plus agréable comme ça ? siffla Drago.

La langue collée au palais, Vega étouffa de rage. Elle ne pouvait même pas se libérer : elle ne connaissait pas encore les rudiments des sorts informulés. Elle émit des gémissements étouffés pendant quelques instants, sous les rires des élèves qui observaient l'altercation, puis elle tourna les talons, sa fureur intérieure bien apparente, de par la rougeur qui lui enflammait les joues.

– Tu sais, Hermione, dit Ron en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner, je trouve que Lestrange est encore plus glauque que Malefoy.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? répondit la jeune fille. Malefoy est le pire serpent qui existe. Il est tellement… désobligeant. Et vicieux. Au moins, Lestrange n'embête personne tant qu'on ne la provoque pas. Et elle ne prend pas plaisir à maltraiter les plus jeunes.

– Ouais, mais en réalité, elle est vraiment anormale. Malefoy est un connard, mais tu vois, mais c'est normal qu'on pense ça de lui : il est dans le camp adverse. Elle, elle n'a pas de camp. Même les Serpentards l'aiment pas.

– Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas l'instinct grégaire de ces imbéciles de Serpentards ?

– L'instinct grégaire… ?

– Laisse tomber. Evite de juger les gens sans les connaître, Ronald.

– Quoi, tu la défends, maintenant ?

– Je défends ce que je juge juste, et médire des gens sans les connaître n'en fait pas partie.

Elle le planta là sans plus de cérémonie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mains moites et le cœur battant, Vega se concentra une dernière fois : c'était le moment de vérité. Depuis maintenant deux ans, elle s'entraînait pour devenir animagus. Et c'était aujourd'hui que son travail prenait fin : elle allait connaître l'animal qu'elle incarnerait désormais.

Aussi futile que cela pût paraître, elle avait accompli tout ce travail pour devenir un oiseau. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose : un animal volant. Qu'il fût laid ou beau, peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de retrouver cette sensation quand elle volait sur son balai.

Mais sans balai : liberté absolue, _être_ l'objet volant. Elle se racla la gorge et entreprit le rituel final de transformation.

« _Préparez la potion Animagus décrite au chapitre XII et introduisez-y quelque chose de votre intérieur et quelque chose de votre extérieur_. » (1)

Vega prit la potion préparée au préalable et se piqua le doigt à l'aide d'une épingle pour en faire couler le sang dans la potion. Puis, elle s'arracha un cheveu et l'introduisit dans la potion.

« _Si votre potion prend une teinte indigo opaque tout en reflétant vos yeux (et uniquement vos yeux, si c'est votre reflet complet, vous venez d'obtenir une simple transformation de métamorphose dont les effets sont décrits en annexe, page 1354), vous pouvez ingérer la potion_. »

Vega vérifia la couleur de sa potion et constata avec soulagement que ses yeux se reflétaient sans le reste de son visage. Elle remercia mentalement Londubat dont les gaffes monumentales en cours de Potions lui permettaient de voler des ingrédients en détournant l'attention de Rogue.

« _Avant de la boire, assurez-vous de maîtriser l'utilisation des Patronus, sans quoi la dernière étape du processus ne peut être passée. Par ailleurs, cette dernière étape est la plus dangereuse et peut mener à des conséquences irréversibles, dont la mort. Seuls les magiciens de haut niveau, ayant de préférence passé leurs ASPIC en ayant obtenu Optimal en Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal auront l'audace de passer cette étape. _

_Dernière étape : affrontez vos plus grandes peurs pour libérer votre âme animale._

_Pour procéder à la dernière étape, lancer le sort « Fera Anima » sur la potion puis ingurgitez-la _». (1)

Vega déglutit. Si elle résumait la situation, elle ne remplissait aucun des prérequis. Sauf le Patronus, qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser avant d'entamer son apprentissage d'Animagus, ayant lu dans l'assommante introduction de son manuel pratique qu'on ne pouvait devenir Animagus sans Patronus.

Le sien était un majestueux faucon blanc. Ce serait parfait si elle pouvait devenir le même animal, songea-t-elle. Elle fixa sa mixture avec appréhension.

– Allez, Vega, tout se passera bien, tu maîtrises les Patronus, et tu es brillante en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… _Fera Anima !_

Elle but le breuvage d'une traite. Puis ce fut l'inconscience.

Vega eut la sensation étrange de… flotter. Etrangement désagréable. C'était comme être ballotée de force. Elle arriva finalement dans un endroit clos et sombre. Elle se demanda alors comment elle pouvait savoir que c'était sombre, étant donné l'obscurité qui régnait dans les lieux.

Puis soudain, elle le vit. _Lui._ Malefoy. Il souriait. Un monstre.

– Bonsoir, Vega… Bienvenue en enfer.

Machinalement, elle prit sa baguette dans la poche de sa cape.

– Oh, elle a une baguette ? C'est qu'elle a grandi _l'erreur de la nature_ !

Erreur de la nature. Vega hoqueta.

Mais elle se reprit. Il lui fallait penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Un souvenir agréable. Elle songea à… Hermione Granger. Son livre de moldus. Son sourire amical. Sa gentillesse. Gratuite.

– _Expecto Patronum !_

Un faucon blanc fait de lumière étincelant jaillit de sa baguette. Elle sourit, soulagée, rassurée par cette présente sécurisante. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit l'oiseau de lumière se… poser gentiment sur la main tendue de Drago.

– Pauvre imbécile. J'ai vraiment une tête de Détraqueur ? Il faudra être plus créative que cela, je le crains, chère petite erreur de la nature.

Soudain, après avoir esquissé son détestable sourire narquois, il claqua des doigts. Le décor changea. Cette fois-ci, Vega fit face à un corps pendu, ensanglanté. Une femme. Son visage lui évoquait quelque chose.

_Bien sûr. La femme des portraits. Sa mère._

Un cri déchira les cordes vocales de Vega, suivi d'un craquement sonore.

La sensation de ballotement précédente revint. Puis elle atterrit sur la pelouse tendre de Poudlard. Revoyant son livre sur les animagi et son chaudron vide, elle faillit pleurer de soulagement.

_**Ton âme était déjà animale, vil serpent. C'est ton âme humaine que tu aurais dû chercher.**_

Vega frissonna à l'entente de cette voix si familière et pourtant inconnue. Elle regarde autour d'elle, guettant l'éventuelle arrivée d'un professeur. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle entreprit de ramasser ses affaires, et constata… qu'elle avait une patte.

Ça avait marché ! Elle courut vers le lac pour observer son reflet. Un renard blanc probablement un renard polaire, et donc blanc puisque c'était l'hiver.

Tout ça pour rien. Elle venait de passer de peu à côté de la mort pour être un renard.

Déçue, elle se dirigea vers le livre pour lire la suite.

« _Une fois la transformation effectuée, vous ne pourrez pas reprendre votre forme originelle avant vingt-quatre heures. Passé ce délai, vous pourrez vous transformer à volonté. Attention toutefois à la magie considérable que cela consomme, comme expliqué au chapitre suivant_ ».

– Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'un renard fout ici ? Et blanc en plus !

_Malefoy. C'est mon jour de chance._

– Eh ben. J'ai rarement vu un pelage aussi magnifique, constata le jeune homme, impressionné.

– Pourquoi il est blanc ce renard ? demanda Goyle.

– Parce qu'il est polaire. En hiver, ils sont blancs, et redeviennent bruns au printemps. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il soit à Poudlard. On est en Angleterre, pas au Pôle Nord.

– Ouais, mais il y a aussi l'hiver en Angleterre, remarqua Goyle d'un air docte.

Pour un peu, Vega eût ri. Drago soupira bruyamment, las.

– Parfois, je me demande qui de Crabbe ou toi est le plus stupide. Et je t'assure que sur ce plan-là, vous vous livrez une concurrence sans merci.

Goyle rougit.

– Eh y a un livre par terre. Et un chaudron. Je me demande bien qui a laissé ça là.

– Probablement un petit puceau acnéique qui voulait créer un philtre aphrodisiaque, ricana Drago.

Le cœur de Vega manqua un battement. Si Drago lisait le titre du livre, il ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement. Il fallait faire une diversion. Vega se jeta sur Goyle et lui mordit le tibia.

– Aie ! Sale bête enragée !

Solidaire comme il l'avait toujours été, Malefoy éclata d'un rire moqueur. Goyle se dégagea violemment. Vega fut projetée contre son chaudron dans un douloureux choc.

– _Incendio ! _beugla

Le petit renard immaculé esquiva de justesse la flamme qui prit sur l'herbe… et le livre. Dans son malheur, elle avait tout de même un peu de chance.

– _Agumamenti, _ souffla Drago.

Un jet d'eau éteignit le feu naissant provoqué par Goyle. Vega renonça à s'enfuir. C'était exactement la chose à faire si on voulait exciter l'orgueil et l'instinct de chasseur de son cousin. Or elle ne tenait pas à être stupéfixiée, brûlée, ou tuée par strangulation.

– Mais t'es pas bien, Goyle ? s'indigna Drago.

– Mais cette sale bête m'a mordu. Et puis tu détestes les animaux, d'habitude

– Je m'en moque. Ce renard est magnifique. Les autres animaux sont sales et cons comme des… animaux. Tu as vu le blanc éclatant de son pelage ? A partir de maintenant, il est à moi. Et gare à celui qui osera y toucher. Allez, viens, on va dormir. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin d'une autre araignée ?

– Je pensais, mais si je m'entraîne d'abord sur l'Endoloris avant l'Avada. Je voulais commencer par l'Avada, mais peu importe. L'important c'est que je dois pouvoir lancer ces sortilèges sans les formuler avant la fin de la semaine.

Drago prit délicatement le petit renard et se dirigea vers les cachots où se situaient les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Drago entra précipitamment dans sa chambre et alluma la lampe. Il n'y avait personne à déranger puisque le prince des serpents avait décrété, à son entrée à Poudlard, qu'il prendrait une chambre – initialement prévue pour trois élèves – individuellement.

Et encore, cette minuscule cage d'oiseau, comme il l'appelait, ne mesurait pas la moitié de sa chambre au manoir ! Toujours est-il que ce caprice valut à Goyle et Crabbe d'aller s'entasser avec Nott, Zabini et Conrad Blade, dit le Pervers. Ce qui au demeurant, avait arrangé tout le monde, puisque si Malefoy aimait dormir seul, ses deux compères préféraient dormir loin de sa tyrannie implacable.

Vega dans une main, et son araignée dans l'autre, Drago s'assit sur son lit. Il pétrifia l'araignée et la déposa sur sa table de chevet avec une moue de dégoût. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour la magie noire ! Vega réprima un frisson : il s'entraînait donc aux sortilèges impardonnables, et qui plus est, informulés, ce qui suggérait qu'il sût déjà parfaitement les administrer oralement.

Dans le fond, cela ne l'étonnait guère, dans la maison de mangemorts où elle avait grandi, ces sortilèges n'avaient jamais constitué un tabou : Lucius et Narcissa s'en servaient couramment pour punir les elfes étourdis. Elle se souvenait même d'avoir entendu Lucius lancer un Doloris sur son propre fils, après une énorme bêtise. Ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais les cris de son cousin à ce moment-là n'avaient jamais quitté sa mémoire.

Après avoir une petite série de Doloris, Drago lança un Avada sur l'araignée et décida qu'il maîtrisait assez de magie noire pour ce soir. Il vint s'allonger sur son lit, près du petit renard, qu'il commença à caresser avec douceur. Vega ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il fût capable de tendresse.

– Tu es tellement doux… Et putain, t'as des yeux, ils sont d'un bleu ! s'exclama-t-il en lui effleurant le museau du bout de l'index. D'ailleurs, t'as bien de la chance d'être une si belle bête, parce que si tu avais été l'horrible boule de poil de la Sang-de-Bourbe, je t'aurais flambé sans état d'âme. Hum… Il te faut un nom.

Vega grimaça mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Qu'il allait la domestiquer ? Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. C'était drôle comme, départi de son sempiternel sourire narquois, son visage semblait suave. Ses traits avaient une délicatesse et une noblesse rares. Ses yeux d'argent, sereins pour l'heure, évoquaient un lac polaire.

Des eaux sombres et dangereuses… Il avait cessé de plaquer ses cheveux blonds d'argent, qui retombaient en mèches disciplinées – à croire qu'il était tyrannique même avec ses cheveux. Ses mains aux doigts fuselés, effilés, caressaient lentement le renard.

_Aussi beau à l'extérieur que cruel et pervers de l'intérieur. Un ange des enfers._

– En fait, il ne te faut pas de nom. On s'en tape, t'es un animal, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te faire la conversation, non plus.

_C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, crétin._

Sans crier gare, il serra le petit renard, et blottit son visage contre le pelage blanc. Vega sentait son souffle tiède et régulier contre son épiderme, ainsi que son odeur délicate, mélange de savon et de parfum d'homme.

Comment était-elle censée parvenir à trouver le sommeil dans cette position ?! Un peu après cette pensée, elle s'endormit profondément, avec un sentiment de bien-être qui la surprit elle-même.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Vega passa la journée du lendemain dans un état d'angoisse et de malaise. Au petit-matin, elle avait pu quitter la chambre de Malefoy sans le réveiller (ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, puisqu'il s'était servi d'elle comme doudou), mais une découverte l'avait intriguée. En se levant, elle avait aperçu des lettres éparpillées sur un autre lit de la chambre. Et le destinataire n'était autre que « Vega Sandre Lestrange ». Entendant les gémissements de Drago, qui indiquaient son probable réveil imminent, elle avait décampé.

Puis, toujours sous sa forme de renard, elle avait décidé d'aller se cacher le temps que sa forme animale s'estompât. Ce qui n'était arrivé que la nuit. Entre-temps, on l'avait cherchée partout. Elle passa la journée à se poser trop de questions pour son pauvre crâne : pourquoi la faille dimensionnelle l'avait rejetée sans qu'elle passât l'épreuve ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle traitée de serpent ?

Elle réprima un frisson. La voix qui lui avait parlé avait insinué qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme.

Mais d'autres questions subsistaient : pourquoi ce crétin de Malefoy interceptait-il son courrier ? Et d'abord, _comment_ y parvenait-il ? Comment cet inénarrable crétin parvenait-il à se saisir de ses lettres avant que son hibou – son incompétent d'hibou ! – ne les lui apportât ?

C'était probablement des lettres de sa mère. Qui d'autre lui écrirait ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre ami et sa blondasse de cousin n'aurait pas l'outrecuidance d'intercepter des lettres envoyées par ses parents.

Restait à savoir pourquoi. Pour lui faire mal ? Mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ces lettres, elles ne l'atteignaient pas. Quoique… il lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'elle était seule, sans amis ni famille, qu'elle ne comptait pour personne. Pas étonnant qu'il l'empêchât de constater que contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, au moins une personne se souciait d'elle.

Quelle ordure…

L'image de son cousin cajolant un renard doux – elle, accessoirement – s'imposa à son esprit.

Non, réprima-t-elle. Elle n'allait pas changer d'avis sous prétexte qu'il aimait les belles choses. C'était un connard un connard esthète, mais un connard quand même.

Toute à cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue pour aller récolter calmement sa punition.

– Lestrange ?

Vega aperçut Théodore Nott qui lui faisait signe de la main. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné.

– Ouais ?

– Ne prends pas cet air méfiant, répondit-il en s'esclaffant. Tu es vraiment semblable à un petit chat farouche, en cet instant.

Vega éclata de ce rire sarcastique qu'elle avait répété durant des années – en prenant exemple sur son cousin, elle devait l'avouer, même si cela la mortifiait.

– Un petit chat farouche. En voilà une métaphore bien pourrie.

– Peu importe. Métaphoriser n'est pas ce pour quoi je viens te voir. Je vais être direct : tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?

La brune fit un effort pour ne pas laisser paraître son extrême surprise. Mais elle était totalement prise de court. Par réflexe, elle préféra temporiser.

– Qui te dit, Nott, que je n'ai pas déjà de cavalier ?

Il rit gentiment, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

– Lestrange, personne n'ose s'approcher de toi. Ils ont tous une trouille bleue de toi. Qui aurait osé t'inviter ? Le seul à oser t'adresser la parole est Drago. Et… je ne crois pas qu'il en pince pour toi. De toute façon, il y va avec Pansy.

Vega agréa de la tête. Elle les trouvait fort bien assortis : une abrutie et un crétin, le couple du siècle.

– Alors ? demanda Nott.

– Mais pourquoi veux-tu y aller avec moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu me plais. Tu as du mordant, du caractère, tu ne suis pas le mouvement comme tous ces moutons.

– Par « mouvement », tu entends probablement la Blondasse.

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment.

– C'est exactement ce dont je parlais : tu es cool. Et puis… tu es super bien foutue.

Ce fut au tour de Vega de rire devant cette audacieuse et peu conventionnelle cour.

– OK, j'irai avec toi. Mais… sous réserve que Rusard ne m'ait pas invitée d'ici là.

Le laissant rire grassement, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue.

L'homme l'accueillit avec un visage impassible. Elle eut d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il était _encore plus impassible_ que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible.

– Votre attitude dépasse les bornes.

Cette phrase était devenue une sorte de rite, chez le personnel encadrant de Poudlard. Vega l'avait entendue assez de fois pour savoir qu'elle avait une définition précise : retenue. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se calmer un peu : elle commençait à trouver les retenues longues.

– Disparaître pendant un jour complet est dangereux. Mortellement dangereux. Et si vous aviez été attaquée par une créature magique, ou n'importe quel fou ?

– Je sais. C'était dangereux. Je ne recommencerai pas.

– Vous avez déjà fait cette promesse.

Vega rougit légèrement. Elle promettait souvent de se calmer sans jamais exécuter. Elle s'était prise à son propre jeu : à trop vouloir devenir une mauvaise fille, elle avait fini par ne plus pouvoir se passer des impairs.

– Et les retenues n'ont aucune espèce d'effet sur votre attitude. Nous avons tenté de les faire pleuvoir abondamment : elles n'ont fait que renforcer votre funeste gloire. Puis, nous en avons donné moins : vous avez pris cela pour du laxisme et redoublé de bêtise. Quant aux points, cela ne vous a jamais affecté. Savez-vous combien de points avez-vous fait perdre à votre maison, en quatre ans ?

– Je dirais trois cents.

– Mille deux cents dix.

– Ah ouais, quand même.

– J'ai décidé de prendre une mesure _réellement_ punitive. Vous êtes suspendue de l'équipe de quidditch, puisque c'est la seule chose qui vous importe. Vous serez suspendue pour toute l'année. Si votre attitude s'est améliorée d'ici là, vous serez réintégrée.

Le sang de Vega se glaça. Pas le quidditch. Tout mais pas le quidditich. C'était la seule chose qui lui procurait vraiment du plaisir.

Elle se languissait des entraînements et les matches lui procuraient des sensations inégalées.

– Je suis désolé, dit Rogue.

Pas autant qu'elle, elle en était sûre. Elle hocha la tête et quitta les lieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Drago Malefoy était fâché. Son renard s'était enfui. Il détestait quand quelque chose lui échappait. Le jeune homme se promenait donc dans le parc de Poudlard, à la recherche du petit animal doux qui lui avait tenu chaud durant la nuit. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits étouffés.

Il étira d'abord un sourire : quels petits porcs ! Assez dépravés pour venir forniquer en plein air par une température pareille… Puis, entendant plus clairement les sons au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il se rendit compte qu'il était mépris : c'étaient des sanglots faibles, réprimés.

– Lestrange ?!

Sa jeune cousine sursauta, maudissant sa mauvaise fortune. Pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy la vît _toujours_, quand elle avait le malheur de se laisser aller une fois ?

De son côté, le blond fronçait les sourcils.

* * *

**Notes :**

**1) Le procédé de transformation en animagus vient totalement de mon esprit dérangé :)**

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? **_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le droit des larmes

**Chapitre 3 : Le droit des larmes**

– Tu pleures ?! s'exclama Drago Malefoy, comme indigné.

Elle l'ignora, séchant ses larmes à la va-vite.

– Réponds, Lestrange, asséna Drago d'un air sévère.

Vega se demanda pourquoi il semblait si furieux : elle pleurait, il devait être content, non ? Il allait pouvoir lui répéter qu'elle était faible, inutile, pathétique… N'était-ce pas son passe-temps favori, après tout ?

– Lestrange ! aboya-t-il en lui prenant le bras pour la soulever rudement.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

– Réponds, souffla Drago, les yeux brûlants d'une colère inexpliquée.

– Merde ! dit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Elle s'aperçut avec effarement qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il serrait trop fort. Il _était _trop fort.

– Lâche-moi, Malefoy !

– REPONDS, BORDEL !

– J'ai été virée de l'équipe de quidditch, voilà ! Et en plus de ça, j'en ai marre de ta sale tronche. Tu es content ?

Content était peut-être un mot trop fort, mais en tout cas, il semblait satisfait, car il la lâcha, la laissant reprendre sa liberté de mouvement.

Cette lueur démentielle de colère n'avait pourtant pas quitté ses yeux.

– C'est tout ?! Tu es en train de me dire que tu chiales parce que tu pourras plus jouer à la baballe ?!

Elle fronça les sourcils : mais de quoi se mêlait-il, à la fin ?

– Je pleure pour ce que je veux, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Justement, NON ! Alors arrête de pleurer comme une sale gamine que tu es et fais un peu face ! On t'a virée de l'équipe de quidditch ? Trouve un moyen de la réintégrer ! N'importe lequel. Ou alors fais-toi une raison. Mais ne te comporte pas comme une… _faible_.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps que je suis faible, par hasard ?

– Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Tu es faible face à _moi_. Tu pleures quand _je_ te blesse.

Vega demeurait perplexe. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument qu'elle ne pleurât que pour lui ? Quelle était donc cette possessivité morbide ? Si elle suivait bien, il adorait qu'elle pleurât, mais uniquement de son fait. Ça n'avait aucun sens : il était fou. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais le constat devenait inquiétant.

– Malefoy, pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

– Parce que tu m'aimes, toi ? cracha-t-il

– Moi, j'ai des _raisons_ de te haïr, argua-t-elle, consternée. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, moi. Tu m'as toujours brimée, sans aucune raison valable. J'ai essayé Dieu sait combien de fois de devenir ton amie, avant de comprendre que tu n'es qu'une ordure, et de – comme tu dis si bien – me faire une raison.

– Ta tête ne m'est jamais revenue, déclara-t-il cruellement, avec un sourire, comme si cela expliquait tout. J'ai jamais compris tout le monde t'encensait, comme ça. Tu es pareille que Potter sur ce point-là.

– Tu plaisantes, Malefoy ?! s'écria-t-elle hystérique. Ta mère t'adore comme si tu étais une divinité. Ton pè…

– Peu importe. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures pour ce genre de futilités.

– Autre chose siéra à sa Majesté ?

– Je ne plaisante pas, grinça-t-il, détachant chacune des syllabes. Tes larmes sont à moi. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle haussa un sourcil, prête à répondre de manière cinglante, mais il la devança :

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de pleurer pour des conneries, sinon, je te donnerai, moi, des vraies raisons de pleurer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vega murmura le mot de passe pour accéder au dortoir des garçons serpentards. Elle l'avait entendu lorsque Malefoy l'avait ramenée pour dormir avec lui, sous forme animale.

Une fois dans le dortoir, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Malefoy. Quand elle aurait ouvert la porte, elle prendrait sa forme animale.

Le problème était que la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Ce malotru avait ensorcelé sa chambre ! Elle entendit bouger à l'intérieur. Alertée, elle se transforma tout de suite. Elle eut bien raison, car Pansy sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

– Quel con, celui-là ! Me faire l'amour et s'endormir pendant que je lui déclare mon amour ! soufflait la jeune fille, mécontente. Berk, un loup ! s'écria alors la jeune fille.

– La ferme, je dors, grommela Drago dans son sommeil, depuis la chambre.

– Va crever, toi ! répondit-elle avant de s'en aller dans un grand bruit.

Vega sourit mentalement : dans son empressement mécontent, Pansy n'avait pas refermé la porte. Elle attendit donc quelques minutes, histoire de le laisser s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Elle reprit alors sa forme humaine et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'objet de sa convoitise : les lettres.

Doucement, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de duplication sur le paquet de lettres, qu'elle réduisit à une taille minuscule avant de les mettre dans sa poche intérieure.

– _Petrificus totalus !_

Vega se pétrifia également de l'intérieur. Drago souriait, heureux de sa trouvaille, mais ses yeux métalliques portaient également des reflets de démence. Si elle n'avait pas été pétrifiée, Vega eût volontiers tremblé de tous ses membres.

– _Accio_ lettres, murmura Drago.

Le paquet minuscule vint gentiment de poser sur la paume du jeune homme qui, sous les yeux meurtris de Vega. Il reprit sa taille initiale, s'éparpillant en une dizaine d'enveloppes sur le sol.

– _Incendio_, ajouta Drago.

Avec un petit rire diabolique, il libéra Vega de son entrave. Cette dernière n'attendit pas pour se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

– Misérable cafard ! Si tu savais comme je te déteste !

Elle tenta de lui asséner une gifle mais il attrapa sa main au vol. Elle essaya avec l'autre main sans plus de résultat. Mais la rage qui emballait son cœur ne tarda pas à consumer jusqu'à sa conscience.

Drago observa à nouveau ce phénomène qui l'avait mystifié ce jour d'enfance où il avait mis en pièces son mouchoir : les yeux de Vega devinrent rouges. Puis il fut violemment projeté contre le mur et s'évanouit suite au traumatisme crânien. Sans s'être cognée, Vega s'évanouit à son tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vega se réveilla dans l'environnement rassurant de sa chambre, bercée par les ronflements de Pansy Parkinson, qui avaient, s'ils n'étaient pas mélodieux, l'avantage d'être habituels, et donc sécurisants. Elle massa ses tempes douloureuses, soulagée de n'avoir pas rêvé.

Ces derniers temps, ses rêves étaient plutôt espacés. Pour l'énième fois, elle se demanda d'où ils provenaient et surtout, comment y mettre fin. Mais pour l'heure, il était plus urgent de se préoccuper de savoir comment elle était arrivée dans sa chambre.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à ses deux camarades de chambre. C'était bien trop risqué. Il fallait également qu'elle s'assurât que Malefoy n'eût pas vu sa forme animagus, sans quoi elle était bonne pour Azkaban.

Rien qu'à y penser, la céphalée la tenait.

_Mon Dieu, Vega Sandre Lestrange, dans quel putain de merdier tu es allée te fourrer ?_

Elle jeta ses jambes hors du lit et après les toilettes d'usage, elle se rendit en salle commune Serpentard.

– Salut, Lestrange !

– Ah, Nott. Salut.

– Alors, tu fais quoi de ton week-end ?

_Je fous la merde et j'en assume les terribles conséquences, ce qui revient à me préparer mentalement à aller à Azkaban. A moins d'acheter le silence de Malefoy, ce qui revient à vendre mon âme au diable lui-même. Non, mieux vaut Azkaban et passer son temps à rouler des pelles aux Détraqueurs._

– Rien, je me détends. Et toi ?

– Bah, là, je reviens de l'infirmerie : figure-toi que Drago y est parce qu'il a été agressé hier, en pleine nuit !

– Sérieusement ? s'exclama Vega, mimant la surprise avec une perfidie que son cousin aurait admirée. Par qui ?

– Il dit qu'il n'a pas pu le voir, car l'agresseur l'a lâchement attaqué par surprise. Il l'aurait stupéfixié avant de le projeter contre le mur. Il pense que c'est Potter.

– Waouh… marmonna Vega, se demandant pourquoi Malefoy ne l'avait pas dénoncée. Je pense que je vais aller le voir.

– Alors, on se voit tout à l'heure ? proposa Nott.

– Je suis en retenue tout l'après-midi. Tu veux nettoyer les chaudrons crasseux de ce cher Rogue avec moi ?

Elle s'en alla, laissant un Nott mort de rire. Avant même d'être entrée dans l'infirmerie, elle entendit les cris de son cousin faire trembler les murs.

– J'ai maaaaaaaaaal ! Qu'on m'apporte du jus de citrouille !

– Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes prié de vous calmer ! cinglait Madame Pomfresh. Vos blessures ne justifient pas un tel tintamarre. Quant au jus de citrouille, je ne vois pas en quoi il améliorerait votre état. Vous êtes dans une infirmerie, pas un hôtel !

– Voyez donc comment Poudlard traite ses blessés ! Attendez que mon père en entende parler !

Vega soupira avec un sourire désabusé. Malefoy restait Malefoy. Elle alla chercher du jus de citrouille et revint, profitant du fait que Pomfresh fût ailleurs pour le tendre à son cousin.

– Je viens en paix, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

– Le même genre de paix qu'hier ? railla Drago, prenant tout de même le verre qu'il avala d'une traite.

– Désolée. Mais il faut dire que tu m'avais fait enrager comme pas permis.

– N'importe quoi.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu caché les lettres de ma mère, Malefoy ?

– De ta mère ? Mais pourquoi je t'aurais caché les lettres de ta mère ?! Je ne sais même pas si elle sait écrire, ta pauvre mère !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Alors de qui étaient-elles ?

Il détourna la tête. Evidemment, songea-t-elle : il n'allait pas lui dire de qui elles étaient après s'être donné tant de mal à les cacher.

– Malefoy, je te préviens que cette fois je te tue vraiment si tu me dis pas tout de suite qui m'a écrit tout ce temps sans jamais que je reçoive ses putains de lettres !

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, souriant d'un air dément, teinté d'un amusement ahuri : ce n'était pas une blague, la Pleurnicheuse le menaçait ?

– Non, ma chère _cousine_, je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer : je vais oublier que tu m'as agressé avec de la magie noire, et toi tu vas oublier ces lettres, compris ?

– Magie noire ? N'importe quoi !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, pauvre sotte ? Que ta magie sans baguette, qui produit du feu voire des terribles projections de fumée noire et blanche ?

Elle tressaillit.

– Et, chère petite, ne compte pas sur l'indulgence de ce bon vieux fou de Dumbledore pour t'accueillir avec ses bras ouverts, des chocogrenouilles plein les mains pour te consoler d'être une super mage noire.

C'était donc de la magie noire qu'elle exerçait involontairement… à chaque fois qu'on la mettait en colère.

– Malefoy… ça vient d'où ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait ça quand je suis en colère ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– J'en sais rien, moi. Et puis, pourquoi ça t'inquiète tant que ça ? C'est plutôt cool de savoir qu'on peut avoir autant de puissance si on est en danger.

C'était bien Malefoy de dire des conneries pareilles ! songea Vega. Elle risquait à tout moment de tuer quelqu'un, mais évidemment, ça ne le gênait pas, lui. Lui, il lançait des _Avada Kedavra_, maintenant.

Elle tourna les talons, s'en allant vers sa salle commune. Apparemment, son cousin n'avait pas découvert qu'elle était animagus. Sinon, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à utiliser cette information pour accroître son odieux chantage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy passa les jours suivants à simuler des douleurs inexistantes pour rester alité le plus longtemps possible. Crabbe et Goyle lui apportaient les cours que Blaise Zabini prenait, tandis que Pansy se chargeait de l'avancer dans ses devoirs. Le Prince des Serpentards dans toute sa splendeur. Bien sûr, quand arriva le Bal de Noël, une guérison miraculeuse frappa son être, qui retrouva subitement vigueur et santé.

Pas que Drago eût particulier intérêt pour ce bal – il se moquait bien de voir des filles bien habillées se trémousser maladroitement, les filles il les préférait déshabillées, dans son lit. Mais il avait une folle envie de voir Potter marcher sur les pieds de sa cavalière si tant fut qu'il en eût une.

D'ailleurs, sa cousine serait probablement seule également. Elle était toujours seule. Il sourit. La solitude lui allait si bien. C'était comme un code secret, un langage intime entre eux : elle jouait les dures, braillait et riait, mais lui – lui seul – entendait son cœur crier. Douce mélodie…

Sur cette pensée douce-amère, il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au bal. La grande salle était généreusement – trop – décorée. Les armoiries des quatre maisons étaient représentées. C'était d'un kitsch, ce rouge et or !

Il balaya la salle du regard, ignorant les signes de la main de Pansy, qui croyait probablement être celle qu'il cherchait. Mais celle qu'il cherchait du regard était une autre jeune fille.

Aussitôt, sa vue le hérissa. En fait, la vision de Vega Lestrange, si proche de lui fut-elle, lui avait toujours inspiré le plus vif mépris : ces airs de sainte-nitouche derrière lesquelles elle cachait sa perfidie, ses yeux détestablement rêveurs, ses cheveux qui cascadaient librement sans qu'elle prît la peine de les coiffer…

Mais ce soir-là, il éprouva infiniment plus d'agacement.

_C'est quoi cette manière de s'habiller ?_

Sa robe de bal était dotée d'un corset ainsi que d'une jupe, tous deux noirs. Les joues d'albâtre du serpentard s'enflammèrent d'un rouge volcanique.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'habiller comme une putain ?!_

Drago n'était manifestement pas au bout de ses peines. Un instant plus tard, Théodore Nott passait un bras autour des épaules – scandaleusement nues ! – de Vega.

_Qu'est-ce que les mains de ce pouilleux infesté de mites foutent sur __**ma**__ cousine_ _?!_

C'était inadmissible. Clairement ! Comment Poudlard pouvait-elle accepter une telle démonstration de débauche dans son enceinte même ? Tentant tant bien que mal de se contenir, il fixa ses orbes d'argent sur le jeune couple, tandis que Potter et son Indienne ouvraient le bal, en même temps que le Castor et son Nordique et que la Française et un mec insignifiant.

Les trois couples évoluèrent sur la piste avec de la maladresse pour certains, beaucoup de joie pour d'autres et une grâce certaine pour les derniers.

Vega les regardait avec amusement.

– C'est un peu étrange comme sport, chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de Nott, sans se douter une seconde que ce geste mettait le feu aux nerfs fragiles de son cousin. Tu crois qu'on aura l'air aussi bizarre en dansant ?

Théodore rit.

– Non, on aura l'air cool, tu verras.

Elle croisa le regard brillant de plaisir d'Hermione, et se surprit à lui sourire. La danse d'ouverture s'acheva, les trois couples regagnant la mêlée et la piste s'emplissant d'autres désireux de danser.

– Je vais te chercher à boire ?

Vega fronça les sourcils.

– Je peux me servir toute seule, lâcha-t-elle sans comprendre.

Il secoua la tête, s'esclaffant.

– Désolé, j'oublie parfois que tu es encore un peu sauvage et que tu n'as pas l'habitude des garçons courtois. On n'est pas sur un terrain de quidditch. C'est _normal_ de servir à boire à sa cavalière.

Elle sourit, amusée de sa propre gêne, tandis qu'il partait en quête d'un verre.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Malefoy.

– Drago, salua-t-il joyeusement.

– Théo, répondit ce dernier, affable.

Théodore servit un verre de ponch pour Vega, et un autre pour lui. Il allait retourner vers sa cavalière, mais Drago le retint.

– Alors tu es venu avec Vega ?

– Ouais.

– J'ignorais qu'elle fût si prisée.

– Ben justement, elle ne l'est pas, parce qu'elle est singulière, unique. C'est ce qui la rend intéressante.

_Pauvre crétin. _

L'esprit pervers et malsain de Drago eut tôt fait d'imaginer une solution à cette morsure qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Il profita d'un instant d'inattention pour verser du polynectar dans le verre de ponch qui se trouvait dans la main droite du jeune homme.

Logiquement, le verre qu'il donnerait à Vega serait celui de sa main gauche, puisqu'il était droitier… Et quelle ne se serait pas surprise… rit intérieurement le jeune homme. Le polynectar avait été préparé avec un poil de porc.

Malefoy sourit en saluant Nott qui s'éloignait. Il n'avait plus qu'à observer la scène et savourer la déconfiture de sa cousine quand son cavalier prendrait la poudre d'escampette. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait, et il n'irait pas la consoler, se dit-il comme si la question se posait.

De son côté Vega sourit en prenant le verre que lui tendait Nott de sa main gauche.

– Buvons vite avant que la prochaine danse commence, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

Il s'exécuta, sans se rendre compte du regard satisfait que Drago avait fixé sur lui. Soudainement, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, pulser à lui en distendre la peau. Il connaissait cette sensation… puis il comprit, croisant le regard jouissif de Malefoy.

Voulant à tout prix échapper à l'humiliation de sa vie, il s'enfuit en courant, sous le regard effaré de Vega qui ne comprenait rien à la scène. L'étonnement fut collectif, puis lui succéda une tornade de rires. On murmurait que Théodore Nott préférait s'enfuir jusqu'en Australie plutôt que de danser avec la Folle de Service.

Mortifiée, Vega n'en montra pourtant rien. Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur se lacérer sous l'humiliation d'avoir été abandonnée par son cavalier au vu et au su de tous, elle esquissa un sourire qui sembla lui trancher le visage, y allant de son commentaire :

– Ah la la, pauvre chou. Je savais qu'il tiendrait pas la distance…

Alors que les rires éclataient de plus belle, la jeune fille luttait contre les larmes, fermant les yeux longuement pour les contenir.

Drago l'observait avec la lucidité qu'il avait toujours eue à son égard : elle pouvait sourire à qui elle voulait, lui voyait bien les larmes derrière ses grotesques grimaces. D'ailleurs, il sentait bien qu'elle était prête à craquer, tendue comme un fil.

Il soupira et fonça sur elle sans réfléchir.

Vega sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Drago sur son poignet.

– Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il la traînait à sa suite.

– Tais-toi.

Sur cette réponse laconique, ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste de danse. Avant même qu'elle comprît ce qui lui arrivait, elle dansait avec son cousin.

– Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Serais-tu stupide ? Nous dansons !

– Non mais… mais… pourquoi ?!

– Parce que c'est le bal.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'irait pas très loin comme ça.

– Et pourquoi gâcher ce bal à danser avec la Pleurnicheuse ? ironisa-t-elle avec une curieuse absence d'hostilité.

– Tu es une Lestrange, et même si tu n'es pas une Malefoy, le sang de ma mère coule dans tes veines. Personne n'humilie mon sang c'est tout.

Cette explication fumeuse ne convainquit pas Vega, mais l'adolescente n'en demanda pas davantage : elle avait bien trop à faire pour garder contenance.

La main de Malefoy enserrait sa taille en une étreinte plus possessive que ne l'exigeait leur valse débridée. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait ainsi, sans violence.

– Je vais partir, dit-il soudain.

– Hein ?

– Je vais à Durmstrang, compléta-t-il d'une voix froide.

– Durmstrang ? Mais ma tante ne voulait pas que tu…

– En effet, coupa-t-il. Mais ce problème est réglé.

Vega fut assez heureuse de savoir que son pire cauchemar allait quitter l'école.

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, c'est uniquement pour un stage de quelques mois. Je reviens à la rentrée de cinquième année.

Vega sourit : évidemment, c'était bien là tout Drago Malefoy, incapable de lui faire plaisir jusqu'au bout. Malefoy, lui, s'interrogeait sur l'origine de ce sourire. Etait-elle heureuse de savoir qu'il reviendrait ?

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il soudain, l'entraînant sans lui demander son avis – comme d'habitude – vers la sortie de la salle.

Il la mena au dortoir des Serpentards, puis à sa chambre.

– Tiens.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'étoffe blanche qui recouvrait la main de son cousin. Le mouchoir de sa mère. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Drago secoua la tête, se demandant comment on pouvait être capable de verser de larmes pour un morceau de tissu.

Il allait lui en faire la désobligeante remarque mais sentit des bras lui agripper le cou et des lèvres timides se poser sur sa joue.

– Merci, Drago ! souffla-t-elle en le serrant plus fort qu'elle n'aurait dû.

Drago sentait sa poitrine frémissante contre son torse et ses bras nus autour de son cou. C'était… inconvenant. Et agréable. Mais inconvenant… mais… Elle se dégagea subitement, mais avec douceur, s'apercevant de son geste.

– Je… désolée… dit-elle, rougissant.

Drago préféra ne pas répondre pour échapper à la gêne du moment.

– Alors tu avais gardé le mouchoir…

Oui, il l'avait gardé. Puis il avait appris, avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick, le sortilège qui lui avait permis de rendre au mouchoir sa forme originelle, ressoudant les eux morceaux. Il haussa les épaules.

– Tu es content d'aller à Durmstrang ?

– Ouais, carrément.

Sa voix sonnait faux. Vega devina bien qu'il n'était pas heureux pour un sou. Mais elle ne devina pas que le mensonge allait plus loin. La vérité, c'était que Drago allait recevoir la Marque. Il allait subir l'entraînement spécial du Maître des ténèbres, et recevoir la Marque – dans le cas où il survivrait.

Drago aurait dû se sentir heureux, il avait été choisi par le Maître en vertu de son « incroyable potentiel » pour recevoir un entraînement individuel aux arts noirs. Il était mort de peur.

– Tu sais, Vega, une fois, j'ai trouvé un petit renard polaire, dans la cour de Poudlard.

Le cœur de Vega s'accéléra.

– Il était magnifique, et doté du pelage le plus doux, le plus immaculé… J'aimerais bien le retrouver.

– C'est un peu étrange, un renard polaire, dans l'enceinte de cette école.

– Ouais. Dis… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux : Malefoy qui lui _demandait_ quelque chose ?

– Ne fais pas la fière, cracha Malefoy, tempétueux soudain.

– Je ne fais pas la fière, dit-elle doucement, lui prenant la main. Je suis surprise, c'est tout. Dis-moi cette chose que tu voulais me demander.

– Si tu retrouves ce renard… prends-en soin. C'est… important.

– Tu as ma parole, qui, contrairement à la tienne, n'est jamais donnée dans le vent.

Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si charitable envers ce cousin cruel et imbécile, il lui un donna la raison : un sourire éclatant, beau, pur. Un sourire reconnaissant et doux.

Le premier de toute sa vie.


	5. Chapitre 4 : L'Atavisme

**Chapitre 4 : L'Atavisme**

Vega observait son travail avec une relative satisfaction. Les cachots de Rogue n'avaient jamais été si propres. Certes, la tâche n'était pas valorisante, mais elle était quand même heureuse que sa matière favorite se déroulât désormais dans une salle proprette, fleurant bon les produits ménagers moldus, qui, s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment pratiques (ça devait vraiment être une vie de chiens que celle des moldus, qui avaient à nettoyer quand un simple _recurvite _suffisait aux sorciers), sentaient remarquablement bon.

Soudain, un éclair jaillit de nulle part. Vega l'esquiva de justesse, habituée qu'elle était aux sales coups de Malefoy. Elle le croyait pourtant déjà parti à Durmstrang.

– Drago, espèce de… Londubat ?!

– Oui, Londubat ! éructa le garçon, manifestement ivre de colère.

Il n'attendit pas pour lui lancer un autre maléfice, qu'elle évita encore. Furieux qu'il était, il lançait presqu'au hasard.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-elle en se saisissant de sa baguette.

– Il me prend que tu es une mangemort, fille de mangemort ! Misérable raclure !

Vega sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. A la différence de Neville et à l'instar des illustres membres de sa famille, Vega utilisait la colère comme moteur et non comme frein : elle réfléchissait vite et mieux quand les démons de Belzébuth lui chuchotaient leurs litanies à l'oreille.

– _Incarcerem_ ! lança-t-elle, faisant mouche du premier coup.

Des cordes épaisses s'enroulèrent autour des membres fébriles de Neville.

– Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu me veux. Et pourquoi, surtout.

– Ce que je veux ? Ta mort, espèce de fille de garce ! hurla Neville, comme possédé par un démon de colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue.

Mais elle avait trop à faire avec sa propre colère pour se préoccuper de celle de Neville. Comment osait-il parler de sa mère en ces termes ?

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et mue par une rage impérieuse et subite, elle projeta Londubat contre le mur. Il heurta la pierre dure dans un craquement sinistre, hurlant de douleur : il s'était cassé quelque chose. Ce cri sortit Vega de cet étrange état dans lequel elle était. Elle regarda sa main avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination : elle avait projeté Neville contre le mur _volontairement_ et _sans baguette_.

Le cri de Neville avait alerté du monde, et bientôt Potter débarqua, ses deux sbires sur les talons, versions plus intelligentes de Crabbe et Goyle, quoique pour Weasley, ça n'était pas si sûr…

– Mon Dieu, mais Neville, c'est horrible ! s'écria Hermione en le voyant dans son piètre état. Il faut immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

– Espèce de raclure ! s'indigna Ron. Ça ne vous suffit pas, à vous les Serpentards, de vous en prendre à Harry ! Il faut aussi que vous…

– Ta gueule, Weasley. Ton Potter, je m'en tape ! Et pour info, c'est ta copine Londubat qui a déboulé ici pour m'agresser. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

– Ouais, c'est ça, dit Ron. Et ta cinglée mère a été élue personnalité de l'année par les associations caritatives !

– Ne parle de ma mère ! avertit dangereusement Vega, une lueur démente dans le regard.

– Sinon quoi ? Ta fouine de cousin viendra me lancer un maléfice ?

– Mais ça suffit ! s'indigna Hermione. Arrêtez ça et aidez-moi à amener Neville à l'infirmerie.

Harry se précipita au secours d'Hermione pour l'aider à porter le corps inconscient de Neville.

– Je vais appeler un professeur, dit Ron. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

– C'est ça, va donc chercher Mac Gonagall, confirma Vega.

Quand ils partirent, Hermione la gratifia d'un air déçu, qui semblait dire « je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça ». Vega tua la douleur en elle. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, alors elle les emmerdait tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue arrivait, tout soupirs.

– Miss Lestrange…

– Oui, je sais. Je suis insupportable, imbuvable, vous en avez marre de moi, dit Vega, haussant les épaules. Vous n'avez qu'à rajouter des retenues.

– J'en suis arrivé à croire que vous aimez les retenues. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais prendre la décision. C'est Dumbledore.

– Le bon vieil Albus…

Elle fut menée au surprotégé bureau du directeur et y patienta en attendant que celui-ci daignât venir lui casser les pieds.

– La voilà ! La meurtrière !

Vega sourit en voyant le Choixpeau s'égosiller – si tant fût qu'il eût un gosier.

– Tais-toi, stupide chapeau qui ne sait même pas choisir. La dernière fois j'ai été maladroite mais j'ai retenu la leçon : si je retente de te brûler, je ne te raterai pas. Alors ne tente pas le diable.

Un rire clair et sympathique éclata.

– Bonjour, Vega, dit Dumbledore.

– Bonjour.

– Tu aurais, selon les dires de Ronald Weasley, agressé Neville Londubat.

– C'est drôle, vous me dites ça avec un sourire alors qu'il s'est probablement cassé un truc.

– Je ne me permets de me montrer sévère que lorsque la version est confirmée. Je n'ai pas d'a priori, je laisse les faits choisir.

– Donc, là, si je vous réponds « oui », vous allez arrêter de sourire comme un sadique ?

Il rit à nouveau. Elle détestait ce rire. Elle détestait ces dehors plein de bonhommie et d'hypocrisie.

– Que s'est-il passé, Vega ?

–Vous n'avez pas entendu Weasley ?

– Si, justement. Maintenant, c'est toi que je veux entendre. Ronald est arrivé après.

– Je faisais ma retenue en tant qu'elfe attitrée de Rogue. Je nettoyais les cachots. Londubat est arrivé en m'insultant et en me lançant des maléfices. J'ai esquivé et répliqué.

Elle eut un rire qui se voulait mauvais.

– Sauf que moi, je l'ai touché.

– Tu me dis toute la vérité ?

– De toute façon, Rogue vous confirmera que j'étais bien en retenue chez lui. Donc ça prouve que c'est lui qui est délibérément venu me chercher.

– Et après l'avoir ligoté, avais-tu besoin de le blesser ainsi ?

Vega haussa un sourcil.

– Il insultait ma mère. J'étais énervée, je l'ai jeté contre le mur. C'est tout.

Dumbledore soupira.

– Tu sais, autrefois, j'ai connu un garçon qui a fait tous les mauvais choix.

– Laissez-moi deviner, il s'appelait Albus.

Dumbledore s'esclaffa.

– Finalement, j'en connais deux.

– Bon, cette charmante discussion m'enchante, mais il est temps d'en venir au fait : de quoi vais-je écoper, cette fois ?

– Puisque les retenues ne sont d'aucune utilité, j'ai pensé à une nouvelle mesure, plus… ludique. Mais cela attendra la réouverture de Poudlard.

– Je vous demande pardon ? Poudlard va fermer ?

– Oui, provisoirement, confirma sombrement Dumbledore. Hier, six mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban. Pour la sécurité des élèves, nous allons fermer l'école, le temps de renforcer le système de sécurité.

Vega encaissa la nouvelle difficilement. Des mangemorts échappés…

– Tes parents sont du lot, dit Dumbledore.

Vega rougit : il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es née de parents mangemorts.

– Vous dites ça, mais vous êtes comme les autres : à la première potion manquante dans votre placard, vous m'accuserez parce que suis la mauvaise graine.

– Ne confonds pas les deux camps. Ce sont les mangemorts qui se font juges de la lignée.

Puis il ajouta avec amusement :

– Et puis, j'aurais des raisons de te soupçonner… Entre nous, tu en as déjà volé pas mal des potions.

Vega s'empourpra davantage.

– Bon, ça, c'était un mauvais exemple. La preuve, Londubat s'en est pris à moi et tout le monde pense que je l'ai agressé par derrière.

Dumbledore se rembrunit.

– Certains ont beaucoup perdu dans la guerre qui a eu lieu il y a plus de dix ans. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable d'événements qui ont précédé ta naissance. Tu n'es responsable que de ce que tu choisiras.

Vega commençait à trouver cet entretien de plus en plus agaçant. Il lui disait que le passé ne comptait pas, mais il en parlait sans cesse. Elle n'était pas une mangemort. Alors pourquoi l'ennuyer ?

– Choisir, voilà bien un mot que je déteste ! pesta Vega. De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que cette foutue guerre est terminée.

– Désolé, sourit Dumbledore. Mais je tiens tout de même à ce que tu n'oublies pas cette maxime : embrasser une destinée préétablie pour se faire croire qu'on l'a choisie, c'est le contraire du choix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vega pénétra l'imposante des Malefoy avec appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la maison qui l'avait vue grandir. Le sourire factice de Narcissa l'accueillit, lui glaçant le sang.

– Bonjour, ma chérie.

– Bonjour, tante Narcissa.

– Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda alors Lucius.

– Excellent, répondit machinalement Vega.

– Viens, nous avons quelqu'un à te présenter.

Vega haussa les sourcils, se demandant qui Lucius pouvait bien vouloir lui présenter. Elle avait grandi loin de tout et de tout le monde. Drago était exposé et prisé lors des mondanités, mais elle en avait toujours écartée. Elle suivit néanmoins son oncle sans trop se poser de questions.

Arrivant dans un petit salon de la demeure, elle crut défaillir en apercevant une femme aux cheveux noirs sauvagement bouclés, assise à côté d'un homme au physique banal : _Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange._

– Bonjour, ma chérie, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire dément.

La première chose que Vega se demanda fut : où est la magnifique femme des portraits ? Bien sûr, la jeune fille parvenait à reconnaître ses traits, mais ils étaient abîmés. Abîmés par le temps, par Azkaban, par la folie. Joues creuses, teint blafard – enfin, _encore plus_ blafard que d'origine –, yeux cernés.

– B… bonjour… m… _Mère_.

Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, hantée par un visage pâle auréolé de cheveux opalescents qui la traitait de pleurnicheuse. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, et tomba en larmes dans les bras accueillants de cette illustre inconnue qui l'avait mise au monde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Merde, songea Malefoy. Il voulait bien s'entraîner, être l'Elu des Ténèbres, tout ça. Mais pourquoi Voldemort avait-il choisi un endroit aussi froid ? L'Islande ! Et pourquoi pas le Groenland ?! Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il fallait être dans un endroit aussi glacé. Après tout, ce n'était pas en se caillant les miches qu'on devenait un bon mage noir !

– Si je t'ai choisi pour cet entraînement spécial, Drago, te conférant un immense honneur, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon bras droit.

Drago imita parfaitement l'air orgasmique de sa tante, quand son Maître la gratifiait d'une récompense, si minime fût-elle.

– Tu vas être investi d'une mission plus importante que n'importe quel autre Mangemort.

Drago soupira intérieurement. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de puissants ! Il pria pour que Voldemort se dépêchât de raconter sa vie.

– Mais tu le sauras plus tard, en temps utile. Il ne sert à rien d'avoir cette discussion : je ne sais même pas encore si tu vas survivre à mon entraînement.

Drago ne put réprimer un frisson qui traversa tout son corps. Mais il se reprit : lui, il n'était pas cette pleurnicheuse de Vega. Il était Drago Malefoy et comptait bien le prouver. Sans savoir pourquoi, la pensée que Vega eût probablement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à sa place le rasséréna.

– Si j'ai choisi ce pays rude, c'est parce qu'il est peu habité et possède des conditions climatiques défavorables. Prépare-toi à un entraînement des plus sévères, fils Malefoy. La journée, il s'agira de maîtriser les techniques de duel, au plus haut niveau possible. Le soir, tu renforceras ton mental. Tu passeras les nuits ici.

_Ici ?_

Drago eut beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait que du blanc. Neige, neige et neige. Voldemort eut un petit rire.

– Je présume que le confort n'est pas à ton goût. Tu t'y feras. Ou tu mourras.

Le Seigneur Noir semblait tout guilleret. Quel sadique…

– En tout cas, tu peux voir cette pureté immaculée s'étendre devant toi. Bel endroit pour mourir.

– Magnifique endroit, confirma Drago ironiquement.

– Tu n'es pas content ?

La menace était à peine voilée.

– Je suis honoré de recevoir cet entraînement.

Au moins, il allait devenir redoutable.

_S'il survivait._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Tu as la beauté caractéristique du noble sang pur, dit Bellatrix avec une incommensurable fierté, le pouce sur le menton de sa fille pour lui faire lever la tête.

Vega rougit. En dehors des phrases sibyllines que lui servaient les Malefoy Senior, on ne la complimentait jamais. Ah si, ce crétin de Nott lui avait dit qu'elle était « super bien foutue ».

– Ma fille, nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper ! Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pu être là pendant toutes ces années, murmura Bellatrix, serrant sa fille contre elle avec un déferlement de tendresse que Vega avait attendu toute sa jeune vie.

– L'important, c'est que tu sois là maintenant, chuchota Vega.

– Je veux tout savoir, ma fille. Raconte-moi toutes ces années que je n'ai pas pu voir.

Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, Vega dénuda son cœur. Elle raconta, décrivit, expliqua avec force détails. Bellatrix souriait ou la pressait contre elle selon la teneur des anecdotes évoquées.

Vega ne tut qu'un souvenir : celui de Granger lui offrant un livre moldu. La jeune fille avait compris assez vite que sa mère n'aimait pas les « sang-de-bourbe ». Mais elle s'en fichait : elle avait une mère, c'était ce qui comptait. Quelqu'un qui l'aimât sans condition. Une mère raciste, peut-être, mais elle n'allait pas la renier pour les nés-moldus, qui eux, se fichaient bien d'elle.

La mère et la fille discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Vega s'endormît dans les bras aimants de sa mère fraîchement retrouvée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Rodolphus, tu as entendu le Maître comme moi. On n'a pas le droit de lui en parler. Elle ne doit rien savoir.

– C'est ridicule, Bellatrix ! Elle ne sait même pas quelle est notre mission, pourquoi nous nous battons. Et si elle devenait amie avec des sang-de-bourbe !

– Tais-toi donc. Si notre Maître nous a dit de ne rien lui dire, c'est qu'une raison existe. Et puis, cesse un peu d'être le crétin que tu as toujours été. Elle m'a raconté sa vie en détails, et elle n'a aucun lien avec des sang-de-bourbe.

Rodolphus soupira.

– De toute façon, elle n'a aucun ami. Elle me l'a dit elle-même et Drago me l'a confirmé. Il dit que c'est une paria et qu'elle ne parle à personne.

– Il n'empêche qu'elle est chétive, fragile et bien trop sensible. Je me demande bien pourquoi le Maître la considère comme étant si importante.

– Il a ses raisons, c'est sûr.

– Le petit Drago est bien plus dégourdi.

– Ah, c'est donc ça… Tu as peur que Drago lui vole la vedette ? Ne t'inquiète pas, sa sensibilité ne sera pas un obstacle. Drago est tout aussi sensible, au fond. Il a juste été bien dirigé.

– D'où l'intérêt de l'attirer à nous avec amour et tendresse. Si tu la brusques, elle va se braquer et nous trouver terrifiant. Si on l'aime, elle va vouloir nous rendre fiers. Et elle en a les capacités, crois-moi. A onze à peine, elle a appris à utiliser la magie sans baguette, précisa Bellatrix d'une voix où filtrait la fierté.

Rodolphus hocha la tête, moyennement convaincu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Vous pensez qu'on pourra réintégrer Poudlard avant la fin de l'année ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

– Je pense que ça s'annonce plutôt mal. Les mangemort les plus dangereux se sont échappés. Même les Lestrange ! dit Ron.

Hermione s'interrompit, hantée par des yeux bleus voilés de méfiance.

– Vous croyez que Vega Lestrange est entrée dans leurs… rangs ?

– C'est évident, dit Ron, agressif, encore plein de ressentiment par rapport à Neville. Ils torturent les gens de génération en génération !

– Peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas. Peut-être qu'il l'a attaquée.

– Neville ? On parle de Neville, là, Hermione ! interrompit Harry. C'est un garçon tellement gentil. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

– Mais la soif de vengeance peut…

– Mais Hermione, enfin ! s'indigna Ron. Tu es en train de douter de notre ami pour la cousine de Malefoy ? _La cousine de Malefoy !_

Hermione hocha la tête.

– Vous avez raison.

Après tout, Vega avait grandi avec Drago Malefoy : et quoi de plus trompeur qu'une fouine ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Le diadème

En fin de chapitre, petit rapprochement inter-cousins... _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le diadème**

Narcissa Black-Malefoy avait une qualité : elle était correcte. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours été correcte. Elève brillante, fille obéissante, épouse aimante d'un noble mari et la conclusion logique de tout cela : une mère prête à tout pour son fils.

A tout, y compris à désobéir à Voldemort en personne. C'était d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'elle faisait à l'heure actuelle, les jambes fermement enfoncées dans des bottes fourrées dont le prix était environ équivalent à celui de la maison des Weasley.

Le silence le plus absolu accompagnait ses pas prudents. Puis elle vit celui qu'elle cherchait : le rouge. Une traînée rouge d'une violence impitoyable sur la cape blanche qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

_Voldemort a fait de mon fils un liquide rouge._

– Mon chéri ! souffla-t-elle en s'abaissant près de lui, les yeux déjà humides.

Le corps à la minceur encore juvénile hoquetait par terre, trempé de son propre sang.

– Ma… Maman ? s'écria-t-il, interrompu par une quinte de toux.

Narcissa vit qu'il avait la bouche pleine de sang, alors qu'il toussait.

_Si fragile. Mon bébé._

Le cœur maternel de Narcissa se brisa lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler des yeux de son fils. Elle l'avait vu si souvent les retenir, être fort devant elle, devant son père, devant Voldemort. S'il les versait, là, c'était qu'il avait perdu tout espoir.

– Maman, je suis… tell…ment désolé, bégaya-t-il.

– Chut, mon chéri, tu perds ton sang, sanglota-t-elle.

Il eut un misérable sourire, destiné à lui redonner courage.

– Ma… maman. C'est fini. Je v... mourir. Je suis désolé.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, chouina Narcissa, en sortant sa baguette.

Drago fit non de la tête, la mine souffreteuse.

– Maman, s'il te plaît, c'est… fini. Laisse-moi… juste mourir… avec toi. Prends-moi… dans tes bras.

Narcissa embrassa son front dégoulinant.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour te voir mourir mon chéri.

Narcissa ne jugea pas bon de le préciser à son fils mourant, mais elle avait un diplôme de mécidomagie. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais elle avait servi secrètement aux côtés de Voldemort pendant la guerre. Elle eut vite fait de refermer les plaies de son fils, remarquant par là-même leur ampleur : il lui sembla qu'aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Voldemort avait enchaîné les Doloris et les sorts de scarification, avec une assiduité diabolique. Quand les plaies furent refermées, Narcissa fit boire à son fils une potion régénératrice de sang.

Enfin, elle le serra contre elle, pleurant silencieusement alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, vidé de ses forces.

– Pardon, mon chéri, pardon…

Elle caressa ses cheveux encore imbibés de sang.

– Pardon de ne pas avoir su te protéger.

* * *

Les jours passaient sans qu'on entrevît l'espoir que Poudlard rouvrît ses portes. Aucune nouvelle n'avait été reçue à ce sujet. Vega était loin de s'en soucier. Elle passait ses journées avec sa mère, sortant très peu, puisque celle-ci était recherchée. Mais elle sortait tout de même, de temps en temps, et elle eut un jour le déplaisir de rencontrer Théodore Nott, dans une boutique, alors qu'elle cherchait des ingrédients pour se fabriquer des potions.

– Vega !

Elle l'ignora, à la recherche de larmes d'anguille du Japon.

– Vega, répéta-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule.

– Je suis occupée, ça ne se voit pas ?

– Tu as bien deux secondes.

– Un, deux. Hop ! souffla-t-elle en levant les bras. Je ne les ai plus. Merci de ta coopération.

Nott soupira bruyamment. Elle était têtue ? Il n'avait qu'à l'être davantage.

– Tu m'écoute ou je te suis jusque chez toi, en chantant la chanson du Choixpeau, celle que tu aimes tellement.

– N'importe quoi.

– _Vous finirez à Serp_…

– OK, OK ! Je t'écoute.

– Je suis désolé, pour le bal.

– Tu m'en diras tant.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Vega !

Elle haussa les sourcils.

– Non, bien sûr. On t'a forcé la main.

– Exactement ! Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, je me serais transformé en cochon devant tout le monde.

Cette fois, Vega éclata franchement de rire.

– Je te dis que Malefoy a mis du polynectar dans mon verre !

– Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

– Pour que je ne danse pas avec toi, évidemment.

– Je le répète : pourquoi il voudrait que ne nous ne dansions pas ensemble ?

La réponse semblait évidente à Nott : par jalousie. Drago Malefoy était arrogant et possessif. Il s'était arrangé, avec une méticulosité diabolique, pour l'isoler du reste du monde, dans une solitude insupportable. Ainsi, il était de fait, son seul ami, tout en étant son pire ennemi. Théo se contenta de lui faire la version light :

– Parce que c'est un petit con. Il voulait gâcher ton plaisir, comme il adore le faire.

Vega plissait les lèvres. Ça, c'était plausible. Mais alors pourquoi lui aurait-il sauvé la mise juste après ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui aurait-il redonné son mouchoir ?

– La médisance, je pensais que c'était un truc de gonzesses, siffla-t-elle. Lui au moins, il a le courage d'assumer ses actes. Oui, c'est un petit con – je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir – , mais lui, au moins, c'est un petit con qui le crie haut et fort.

Théodore, hors de lui, voulut lui répliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier d'être un petit con. Mais il veilla à ne pas se disperser.

– Mais réfléchis un instant, merde : pourquoi je t'aurais invitée à ce putain de bal, si c'était pour te laisser en plan juste après ?

– Peut-être que c'était justement pour ça. Peut-être que c'était pour m'humilier devant tout le monde.

– Oui, ironisa Nott. Evidemment, ça m'amuse probablement d'avoir à m'enfuir à cause d'une fille devant tout le monde. Suis-je bête, je n'y avais pas pensé !

Vega dut s'avouer qu'il marquait un point. Comme elle semblait songeuse, et à moitié convaincue, il renforça son avantage :

– Et puis franchement, j'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de coups fourrés, moi ? Alors que bon, Malefoy, c'est le spécialiste…

– Tu n'es pas quand même pas tendre avec Granger.

– C'est une sang-de-bourbe, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, elle fait trop la maline avec son trio de plaqué-or.

Vega ne broncha pas, habituée aux discours suprémacistes de son entourage. Mais au fond, il avait raison, elle s'en rendait compte. Nott n'était pas du genre à vouloir humilier publiquement une personne, du moins pas avec un plan aussi recherché, surtout pas quand ce plan impliquait qu'il fût lui aussi humilié.

– Ouais mais je me demande un truc : Malefoy n'était pas courant que j'allais au bal avec toi. Pourquoi il avait du polynectar sur lui ?

– Parce que Malefoy est comme ça : il est toujours à l'affût d'un mauvais coup. Si tu savais ce qu'il trimballe sous sa cape, comme potions et autres attrapes, tu ferais une attaque.

Vega fronça les sourcils. C'était bien le genre de Malefoy. Il avait le sixième sens du mal.

– OK… Je te crois… marmonna Vega.

– Super ! soupira Théodore, de soulagement.

Elle sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé sans avoir vraiment réfléchi.

– N'importe qui aurait tiré les mêmes conclusions que toi.

– Quel salaud, ce Malefoy, quand même !

* * *

Le soir, alors que Vega refermait un flacon de potion fraîchement préparée, puis entendit le pas furtif de sa mère.

– Ma chérie ?

– Hum... ?

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

– Bien sûr, dit Vega en se levant.

– Mais je dois te prévenir que ça va être difficile…

– C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda Vega, intriguée.

– Une chose terrible… mais il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Je suis là pour te protéger.

– Qui allons-nous voir ?

– Contente-toi de faire comme je fais et de ne parler que pour répondre.

– Hein ?

– C'est important.

* * *

– Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoquée, Narcissa ?

Narcissa le savait fort bien.

– Non, Maître.

Le rire de Voldemort résonna dans la pièce, presque cristallin. Puis il s'éteignit subitement.

– _Endoloris !_

Narcissa s'arqua de douleur, tombant au sol.

– Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?

Narcissa soupira intérieurement, soulagée. Avec le temps, elle avait finir par bien connaître Voldemort. Plus vite il donnait le premier Doloris, plus vite elle se calmait, d'où la raison de son premier mensonge.

– J'ai… j'ai secouru Drago.

Voldemort n'avait toujours pas rompu son sort, se délectant d'une Narcissa – habituellement si digne – qui se tortillait au sol.

– En effet. Tu connaissais la règle, pourtant : il se débrouille tout seul.

– Je vous… demande pardon.

– Pourquoi te pardonnerais-je ? demanda-t-il, caressant affectueusement Nagini.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Narcissa.

Il fit taire le sort, puis fit mine de réfléchir.

– Tu sais, Narcissa, je t'ai toujours préférée à ton imbécile de mari. Lui, toujours si braillard, si lâche, si inutile. Et toi, discrète, efficace, silencieuse.

Narcissa leva vers son Maître un regard honoré.

– Et tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. Rien. Jamais. En vertu de ce fait indéniable, je t'offre une seconde chance. J'ai récompensé les autres, alors tu as bien mérité un petit quelque chose.

– Merci, merci, maître.

– Mais attention : que je te reprenne encore aider ta petite fillette blonde, et je la tue devant toi, après une torture mémorable à côté de laquelle le calvaire de Londubat semblera une promenade de santé.

– Maître… appela un mangemort.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Bellatrix est arrivée.

– Fais-la entrer.

Lorsque Vega pénétra la pièce sombre, elle tressaillit. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi y était-elle ?

– Maître, dit Bellatrix en baissant la tête humblement.

Bien que peu désireuse de s'humilier devant cet illustre inconnu, qu'elle n'apercevait que comme une ombre plus foncée que la pénombre ambiante, Vega fit de même.

– Approche, Vega.

Vega s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

Elle vit enfin l'homme. Si on pouvait appeler ça un homme. Elle retint même un petit cri d'horreur en le voyant : visage émacié de serpent, peau blanche à en devenir cadavérique – encore plus blanche que celle de Malefoy ! – yeux rouges. La laideur incarnée. Ou désincarnée. Puis elle eut un flash : c'était Voldemort. _Voldemort_.

Elle pâlit d'un coup. Il sourit.

– Je vois que je te fais de l'effet.

– Je… que… bafouilla-t-elle, avant de se rappeler les conseils de sa mère.

Voldemort caressait son éternel Nagini. Soudain le serpent se déplaça, d'une manière atrocement fluide, jusqu'à atteindre Vega. Cette dernière frémit tandis qu'elle sentait le serpent se mouvoir près d'elle. Mais la bête se détourna et alla terrifier quelqu'un d'autre.

Vega soupira de soulagement, tant elle avait été à deux doigts de crier.

Elle sentait que sa vie partait dans tous les sens, en ce moment. Malefoy était parti, sa mère était revenue, l'école avait fermé : tous ses repères, bons ou mauvais, volaient en éclats.

– Yaxley, emmène Bellatrix.

– Où ? s'écria Vega sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. D… Désolée ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Voldemort ne répondit pas. Vega n'en eut pas besoin. Yaxley enferma Bellatrix dans une cage suspendue au haut plafond.

Le regard interrogateur de Vega était dangereusement humide.

– Alors, je vais t'expliquer, dit calmement Voldemort. Ta mère est là, dans sa cage. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Enfin, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Vega écarquillait les yeux. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

– On m'a également soufflé qu'elle mourrait dans d'atroces, si jamais je me mettais en colère.

– Je vous en supplie, Maître ! Elle est trop jeune ! Ce n'est pas ce qui avait été convenu !

– _Endoloris !_

Voldemort sourit d'un air rêveur alors que Bellatrix gémissait : peu importait le nombre de Doloris qu'il avait administrés, il ne s'en lassait jamais.

– Alors voilà le deal : je vais te confier une mission. C'est simple : tu échoues, tu meurs, et ta mère avec. Et quand je dis mourir, ça veut dire mourir lentement. Tu réussis, je libère ta mère, et tu pourras retourner dans cette masure qui se dit être une école de magie. Compris ?

Vega déglutit. Elle avait un choix à faire. Et elle le fit.

– Quelle est la mission, Lord ?

Une phrase résonna alors dans la tête de Vega.

_ Embrasser une destinée préétablie pour se faire croire qu'on l'a choisie, c'est le contraire du choix._

– Ton associé sur cette mission viendra te chercher demain. Il t'expliquera.

* * *

Vêtue de pied en cap et la peur au ventre, Vega attendait dans le salon de la maison des Malefoy. Elle espérait que son « associé » serait un homme expérimenté. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Il en allait de la vie de sa mère, de la sienne. Sa mère qu'elle venait de retrouver…

– Arrête de rêvasser, fichue Pleurnicheuse.

Vega tressaillit. _Malefoy_.

– Durmstrang t'a donné des vacances ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il parut hésiter un instant.

– Je suis avec toi sur la mission du Maître.

Vega écarquilla les yeux.

– Alors tu es un…

Il s'esclaffa sèchement.

– Et toi, tu en es une ?

Vega allait répondre avec véhémence, mais se ravisa : au fond, il avait raison.

– On en est tous là, Lestrange. Allez viens, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle le suivit, tandis qu'il expliquait la mission :

– Nous devons récupérer le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

– Mais il a disparu, non ?

Il prit un air excédé et hautain, si caractéristique des Malefoy :

– Tu crois que le Maître nous enverrait le chercher, s'il l'avait ?

– Comment on va faire pour savoir où il est ?

– Il est entre les mains des vampires. En Albanie.

Vega déglutit.

– Tu veux dire qu'on va aller se battre contre des vampires ?

Malefoy ricana.

– Toujours aussi courageuse, toi. J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer : on n'a rien à perdre. Parce que si on revient pas avec le diadème, on se fait tuer. Alors, j'ai envie de dire, autant se faire buter par les vampires…

Vega soupira : en deux jours, elle avait plus entendu parler de mort qu'en toute une vie.

– On y va comment ?

– Transplanage.

– Tu sais transplaner ?

– Oui. J'ai récemment appris. Avec le Maît… le maître de Durmstrang. Là-bas, on apprend en quatrième année. Et puis, on apprend aussi à transplaner sur de très longues distances. Là-bas, c'est une vraie école de sorcellerie, ajouta-t-il avec dédain. Bon, prends mon bras, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Vega posa sa main frêle sur le bras de son cousin, constatant qu'il était plus ferme, dur, que dans son souvenir. Ils transplanèrent avec succès jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'orée d'une forêt.

– Le diadème est dans cette forêt, dit Malefoy. Quand nous entrerons, nous serons en danger permanent. Les vampires ne peuvent rien contre nous, ici, car il fait jour. Les vampires sont réduits à de simples êtres humains, faibles et épuisés, en plein soleil. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, les arbres cachent complètement la lumière du jour. Dans ce cas, il va falloir éviter les vampires à tout prix. Ils sont en supériorité numérique et pas faciles à tuer.

– Les Avada ne fonctionnent pas puisqu'ils sont déjà morts.

– Exact. On ne peut donc que les tuer en les vidant de leur sang, ce qui peut s'avérer fastidieux, même avec des sorts de scarification importants. Et pour le pieu, n'y songe même pas : je préfère crever que me battre à la moldue.

Voilà bien un crétin orgueilleux, songea Vega. Pour sa part, elle ne comptait pas s'en priver. Elle s'était procuré un pieu, la veille au soir, et ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, alors, elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir. Mais inutile d'en parler à Malefoy. Il était déjà assez insupportable sans qu'on le contrariât.

– Il nous faut un plan, dit-elle.

– J'en ai préparé un. Ça fait une semaine que j'étudie les vampires en prévision de cette mission. Tu vas servir d'appât.

– Jamais de la vie !

– Ecoute, au moins. J'ai préparé un plan parfait. Les vampires ne peuvent pas mordre, en plein jour. Même lorsque l'obscurité est totale, leurs dents ne sortent que la nuit. Tu vas t'entailler le doigt, ainsi ils sentiront le sang sur toi et ça les attirera. Mais pour qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de te tuer en buvant tout ton sang, je vais refermer la plaie avec un sort de soin. Ensuite, ils te captureront, mais ne te feront aucun mal, parce qu'ils vont souhaiter te garder intacte pour le repas de ce soir.

– Alors, là, tu rêves ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi l'appât.

– D'un, si c'est moi l'appât, tu devras venir me chercher, et je doute sincèrement de ton aptitude à prendre ce genre de risques. Je veux pas qu'ils me bouffent le soir venu, pendant que tu seras en train de pleurnicher parce que t'as trop peur de passer à l'action. Et de deux, l'appât doit rendre les vampires fous de faim. Et il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse faire ça : le sang d'une vierge. Tu comprends donc que je ne puisse pas…

Vega rougit légèrement tandis que Malefoy ricanait dans sa barbe.

– Je disais donc. Ils seront tellement fous à cause de ton sang de vierge qu'ils vont tous, sans exception se précipiter vers toi. Pendant que tu auras créé l'agitation, je me serai introduit dans leur repaire, pris le diadème et je serai sorti du repaire. Quand ils t'auront attachée, ils retourneront dehors pour se disputer au sujet de qui se régalera de ton sang. Là, je reviens te libérer, et on court jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, pour transplaner.

Vega était impressionnée par le plan de Malefoy, parfaitement maîtrisé et fort bien pensé. Malgré tout, il comportait un défaut majeur :

– Pourquoi ne pas attendre que je sois emprisonnée pour prendre le diadème, et moi avec ?

– Pour gagner du temps. Je te signale qu'ils vont probablement nous poursuivre.

– Et qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu ne vas pas te barrer avec le diadème quand tu l'auras ?

– Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'indigna Drago.

– Pas le moins du monde ! répliqua-t-elle, croisant ses bras et détournant le regard.

Drago la transperçait d'un regard glacial.

_Cette crétine me croit vraiment capable de l'abandonner à son triste sort ? _

– J'ai une idée, dit-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel : il craignait le pire.

– Donne-moi ta bague, en gage. Je sais que tu y tiens plus que tout. Avec ça, je serai sûre que tu viendras me chercher.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Mais pour qui cette foutue pleurnicheuse le prenait à la fin ?

– Donc, d'après toi, je reviendrais par pour toi mais pour cette _bague_, je le ferais ?

Vega hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

– N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, sourit-elle. Je te connais.

_Tu ne connais rien du tout, imbécile. _

– Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Pour une fois que tu ne te montres pas d'une bêtise infaillible, ironisa-t-il en lui jetant la bague.

Elle l'attrapa au vol et l'enfila au pouce.

– Et tu n'as pas intérêt à la perdre. Je serais capable de te _tuer_.

Voir qu'elle ne broncha pas devant cette menace en l'air, mais au contraire hocha la tête jeta de l'huile sur le feu intérieur de Malefoy.

_Mais elle me prend vraiment pour la dernière pourriture !_

Bien sûr, dans sa mauvaise foi, Malefoy ne songea à aucun moment qu'à force de lui faire uniquement des pourritures, elle ne pouvait que le considérer comme une pourriture. Elle n'avait qu'à deviner.

Ils s'attelèrent donc à l'exécution de leur plan. Encore une fois, Vega dut admettre que ce plan était fort bien puisqu'il fonctionna à la perfection jusqu'à la phase finale : celle où il venait la chercher. Enfin, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Elle avait rempli sa part du contrat, en tout cas : elle s'était fait capturer par les vampires et les avait retenus le plus longtemps possible dehors. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, attachée, qu'il vînt la libérer.

Elle attendrait, elle aurait confiance, se dit-elle en serrant la bague. Il reviendrait. Ne serait-ce que pour cette fichue bague.

Les minutes passaient, il ne revenait toujours pas. Elle entendait, dehors, les vampires se disputer son sang, chacun argumentant avec moult rhétorique pour prouver qu'il était le plus indiqué pour dévorer la vierge.

Les minutes passaient…

_Il m'a abandonnée. _

Théoriquement, il aurait dû se trouver non loin du repaire, et pouvoir venir la libérer rapidement. Elle était idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il allait la laisser ici. Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie pour elle, et il avait accepté de bonne grâce de donner sa bague… pour se débarrasser d'elle. Elle retint un gémissement. Elle allait mourir ici, drainée de tout son sang par une meute de vampires…

_Réfléchis, Vega, réfléchis…_

– Mais bien sûr ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait qu'à utiliser ses talents d'animagus. Elle ses liens étaient serrées, mais si elle avait sa silhouette de petit renard, elle pourrait se libérer. Elle vérifia instantanément cette hypothèse, et fut libre quelques secondes après.

Elle bénit cette capacité d'animagus, qui si elle ne lui avait pas appris à voler, venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Drago pesta une suite de jurons qui lui eût valu une bonne dizaine de points en moins à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer deux trolls des forêts en chemin. Résultat, il s'en était sorti, mais il était dans un piteux état : plaies rouvertes, nouvelles plaies. Et il devait encore aller chercher Vega.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas dans le repaire. En voyant les cordages par terre, sans aucune trace de lutte ou de déchirure, il tira la conclusion qui s'imposait : ils avaient décidé de passer à table plus tôt que prévu.

Ils ne pouvaient pas mordre, mais après tout ils pouvaient avoir décidé de la découper et de vider son sang. Cette méthode les obligeait à en perdre une bonne partie, mais ils n'avaient pas résisté à la tentation de cette fragrance obsédante…

Par sa faute, elle était peut-être morte. Vega, morte. Il courut.

* * *

Vega était bien embêtée. Elle était libre, mais sans ce lâcheur de Malefoy, elle était incapable de s'orienter dans cette forêt dense et obscure. Elle se demandait même comment il y arrivait : tous ces satanés arbres se ressemblaient. Heureusement, le sang qu'elle avait versé pur appâter les vampires avait été léché par l'un d'eux (expérience fort traumatisante), aussi était-elle inodore et pouvait se déplacer discrètement.

– Je vais vous buter, bande de raclures de lépreux !

Vega sursauta à ce hurlement : c'était la voix de Malefoy. Que…

– Parfait ! Ce petit blond, il est déjà servi, on se le fait maintenant. Et la maigrichonne, on la laisse pour ce soir.

– _Sectum Sempra_ ! cria la voix de Malefoy.

Les jambes frénétiques, Vega courut en direction des éclats de voix.

Ils étaient une douzaine de vampires, et dont deux étaient écroulés par terre, en sang. Trois immobilisaient Malefoy tandis que l'un, probablement leur chef puisqu'il se servait le premier, suçait le sang qui coulait d'une entaille que Drago avait sur les côtes. Le jeune homme se retenait de crier, mais Vega vit bien à sa mine crispée et souffreteuse qu'il souffrait le martyr.

Sans prendre vraiment le temps de réfléchir, elle lança un _Incendio _informulé, dont la puissance fut largement supérieure à ce à quoi elle s'attendait : un incendie ravageur prit instantanément dans la forêt. Les vampires, paniqués, se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, et lâchèrent donc Malefoy.

– Parfait, murmura-t-elle. _Accio Drago Malefoy_.

Le corps affaibli lévita jusqu'à venir de poser doucement près d'elle. Epuisée, elle passa le bras de Drago autour de son épaule et se mit à courir, un peu au hasard, elle devait l'avouer.

– Tourne à droite, murmura Drago.

Elle s'exécuta, lançant au passage un _Aguamenti_. Poussée par l'adrénaline, Vega courait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait inexact. Elle s'effondra de soulagement et d'épuisement mêlés.

– Je vais transplaner, souffla Drago.

– C'est dangereux dans ton état, non ?

– On n'a pas le choix.

Elle sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa cape une potion pour régénérer le sang et la fit boire à Drago rapidement.

Il les fit ensuite transplaner devant le manoir. Elle le coucha et partit à la recherche de Narcissa ou Lucius.

– Miss, c'est inutile, dit alors un elfe de maison. Mrs est partie pour deux jours en compagnie de Mr.

Vega se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule… Elle remonta dans la chambre de son cousin.

Elle usa de tous les sorts curatifs qu'elle connaissait, ce qui n'était tout de même pas grand-chose, puis ôta la chemise de Drago pour lui passer de l'essence de Dictame. Elle se fit la plus délicate possible en appliquant la potion sur le torse de Drago. Qui était d'ailleurs plus maigre que dans son souvenir. Bizarrement, plus musclé et maigre à la fois, comme après un effort prolongé et une carence alimentaire.

Elle s'aperçut en rougissant qu'elle caressait encore le torse de son cousin alors que la potion avait agi depuis longtemps. Elle s'écarta de lui et se laissa aller à la pulsion qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs heures : elle éclata en sanglots. Et elle y allait plus que franchement, nouée d'angoisse mais surtout de remords.

S'il ne survivait pas ? S'il mourait par sa faute ? Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et elle l'avait trahi.

– Pardon, Drago, pardon…

Alors qu'elle le pensait inconscient, Drago était un peu brumeux mais parfaitement apte à l'entendre et surtout… la sentir. Sentir l'humidité de ses larmes sur son cou, le mouvement périodique de sa poitrine contre la sienne, au rythme de sa respiration, son souffle…

Bercé par ses couinements à peine audible, il s'endormit.

* * *

A l'aube, Drago se réveilla péniblement et constata que Vega avait dormi là, appuyée sur lui. Il la souleva délicatement et l'allongea correctement sur le lit. Il vérifia que le diadème était toujours dans la poche de sa cape puis il entreprit de partir, après une toilette salutaire. Mais avant, il ne put résister à une pulsion qu'il ne s'expliqua pas : il posa sa bouche sur celle, endormie, de Vega. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure un bref instant, avant de tourner les talons.

Lorsque Vega émergea de son sommeil trouble, il était parti depuis longtemps.


End file.
